BLACK & ROGUE : Experts contre les forces du Mal
by Ines Gomery
Summary: Après la guerre, Sirius et Severus doivent effectuer des travaux d'utilité collective pour payer leurs dettes à la société. Ils deviennent alors, sur demande du ministère, des experts luttant contre les forces du Mal pour aider sorciers et moldus. Entre engueulades, situations rocambolesques et grand danger, ils vont devoir se supporter au quotidien pour espérer un avenir meilleur.
1. La sentence

**LA SENTENCE**

**Lundi 22 juin 1998 – ****Tribunal du Magenmagot****, Londres. **

— Sileeeeeeeeence je vous prie ! Silence !

Le président sorcier du Magenmagot, Tiberius Ogden, frappa de plusieurs coups secs avec son maillet sur l'épais socle en bois de chêne. Avec sa grande moustache en guidon argentée et ses pommettes bien dessinées légèrement rosies, il avait de prime abord l'air très sympathique. Mais dès qu'il était excédé, son regard pétillant laissait place à deux pupilles noires menaçantes, tétanisant sur place ses interlocuteurs et autres personnes qui avaient le malheur de se trouver en sa présence. D'habitude, cette faculté d'intimidation suffisait pour lui permettre de faire son travail dans les meilleures conditions. Pourtant ce jour-là, c'était la première fois depuis sa prise de fonction quelques mois auparavant qu'il n'arrivait pas à tenir son tribunal en place. Il faut dire que cette fois, le Magenmagot était présent au complet, et pour une affaire des plus importantes. Le jugement du célèbre Sirius Black.

Sirius Black. Sorcier issu d'une illustre famille, son histoire était désormais connue de tout le monde des sorciers. Tout du moins en Grande-Bretagne. Son parchemin judiciaire était aussi rempli que sa renommée dans le pays était grande. Emprisonné pour le meurtre de douze moldus et de ses anciens camarades de Poudlard : James Potter, Lily Potter née Evans et Peter Pettigrow. Évadé de la prison d'Azkaban. Entré par effraction dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et auteur de dégradations sur du mobilier historique. Échappé de sa cellule avec refus de se soustraire à la sentence du ministère de la Magie.

Tout cela n'était pas très glorieux et aurait pu le conduire à une nouvelle condamnation avec obligation d'être emprisonné à vie sous très haute surveillance à Azkaban, la peine maximum en Grande-Bretagne qui avait remplacé le baiser du Détraqueur depuis la fin de la guerre. Seulement Sirius Black avait été accusé à tort pour les 15 meurtres et il avait des circonstances atténuantes pour les autres infractions ayant découlées de cette accusation.

Et c'est bien pour cela que le sorcier faisant le malin, assit au milieu de la salle d'audience, un grand sourire satisfait dessiné sur ses lèvres, devant le Magenmagot dans son ensemble qui débattait depuis des heures sur son cas. Oui, Sirius Black était persuadé qu'il serait acquitté pour tous ces crimes, que l'historique de son parchemin judiciaire serait tout bonnement effacé et qu'il pourrait repartir en homme totalement libre et sans aucun antécédent. Et il comptait même sur une petite compensation du ministère au titre du préjudice corporel et moral qu'il avait subi ces dernières années.

Mais c'était sans connaître Tiberius Ogden.

— Par la barbe de Merlin ! Silence !

Le président sorcier récupéra enfin l'attention de l'ensemble de son tribunal. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sirius pour poursuivre l'audience.

— Monsieur Black, j'ai bien conscience que vous êtes particulièrement amusé par la situation actuelle et je me permets de vous dire que cela ne m'enchante pas.

— Mais vous vous méprenez monsieur le président ! s'offusqua faussement Sirius avec une voix un peu trop aiguë pour quelqu'un de sincère. Je vous assure que j'ai un immense respect pour le Magenmagot et je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que cette affaire soit classée au plus tôt.

— Oh mais cette affaire est sur le point d'être classée ne vous en faites pas monsieur Black. Suite aux audiences préliminaires, le Magenmagot a reconnu que toutes les charges d'homicides ne pouvaient être retenues contre vous et que vous ne pouviez pas être poursuivi non plus pour homicides involontaires concernant les douze moldus tués.

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans le tribunal, certains ayant affirmé lors des précédentes audiences que Sirius devait tout de même être poursuivi pour avoir voulu faire justice lui-même et pour avoir décidé d'agresser Peter Pettigrow en pleine rue au milieu de moldus.

— Je vous remercie de le reconnaître ! s'enflamma Sirius.

— De plus, ajouta Tiberius sans faire attention à lui, les yeux rivés sur son parchemin récapitulatif. Il a été admis que les multiples évasions et refus de soumission à l'autorité du ministère…

— Alors refus de soumission à l'autorité vous y allez peut-être un peu fort…

—…à l'autorité du ministère de la Magie, poursuivit Tiberius un peu plus fort pour couvrir les paroles de Sirius et le faire taire, découlaient de ces accusations à tord et étaient motivées par des raisons tout à fait légitimes entraînant une annulation des poursuites à votre encontre pour le seul fait de leur caractère illégal.

Cette fois les exclamations furent beaucoup plus virulentes dans le tribunal. Tiberius n'eut d'autre choix que de frapper à nouveau avec son maillet à plusieurs reprises pour retrouver le silence.

— Je vous remercie monsieur le président ! lança Sirius. Je suis heureux de voir que notre système judiciaire, bien qu'il ne soit pas totalement infaillible, est en perpétuelle évolution pour s'améliorer et répondre ainsi aux besoins de notre société pour que chaque nouvelle génération puisse…

— Je n'ai pas fini monsieur Black.

Par cette simple phrase, le président sorcier retrouva tout de suite l'attention de Sirius, qui fronçait les sourcils ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il y avait à rajouter.

— Vous n'êtes pas poursuivi pour les meurtres des douze moldus, ni pour celui de vos anciens camarades. Vous n'êtes pas non plus poursuivi pour votre évasion d'Azkaban puis de Poudlard, nous considérons que bien qu'illégales, ces évasions étaient motivées par une cause noble et que vous vous êtes largement racheté par vos nombreux combats au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix.

— Mais ? demanda Sirius sur la défensive.

— Mais nous ne pouvons pas effacer les autres charges retenues contre vous. À savoir, premièrement le fait que vous ayez délibérément et en toute connaissance des risques que cela représentait, décidé de poursuivre et d'agresser Peter Pettigrow en pleine rue et en présence de nombreux moldus, ayant conduit à la mort de douze d'entre eux. Sans parler du fait que vous avez risqué dans cette affaire de révéler l'existence de notre monde. Vous n'êtes pas accusé d'homicides involontaires, mais de négligences ayant conduit à ces décès.

— Objection monsieur le président ! Je n'ai pas agressé Peter Pettigrow. Je l'ai retrouvé car c'était la seule preuve que je pouvais avoir pour me dédouaner pour la mort de James et Lily. Mais c'est lui qui s'est infligé ses blessures.

— Sileeeeeeeeence monsieur Black ! Tout le monde ici sait pertinemment que vous avez traqué votre ancien camarade pour faire justice vous-même. Et que vous l'avez malmené avant qu'il ne se fasse passer pour mort. Vous devez en assumer les conséquences aujourd'hui.

Sirius resta bouche-bée devant ces accusations. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

— Deuxièmement, nous maintenons les charges pour dégradation d'un mobilier très ancien de l'école Poudlard, et le traumatisme causé à un de ses illustres habitants.

— Pardon ? Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel.

— Je parle de l'agression du portrait de La Grosse Dame. Vous niez avoir dégradé ce portrait le 31 octobre 1993 ?

— Heu… je…et bien…non, balbutia Sirius qui n'avait plus du tout cette histoire en tête depuis longtemps.

— Parfait. Je suis ravi de voir que vous coopérez enfin. Nous sommes disposés à accepter le fait que vous vouliez à l'époque vous rendre à Poudlard pour rétablir la vérité et faire arrêter Peter Pettigrow, le véritable auteur du meurtre des douze moldus ainsi qu'indirectement du meurtre de James et Lily Potter mais rien ne peut expliquer l'agressivité dont vous avez fait preuve sur ce mobilier.

— Oui enfin bon c'était juste un tableau ! lança Sirius. Et en plus elle chantait très mal.

De nouvelles exclamations indignées s'élevèrent dans le tribunal, obligeant Tiberius à frapper avec son maillet de plus belle. Il fallait que cette audience se termine et vite, sinon il allait finir par briser le maillet à force de l'utiliser.

— Simple tableau à vos yeux ou pas, il s'agit d'une dégradation qui a coûté très cher à restaurer.

— Je n'ai pas d'argent pour rembourser quoi que ce soit.

— Nous le savons bien monsieur Black, et ce n'est pas ce que nous allons vous demander. Enfin, pas directement.

— Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

— Pour ces deux chefs d'accusation, il est décidé de soumettre au vote la sentence suivante : obligation de se soustraire à des travaux d'intérêts généraux dans le domaine de la lutte contre les forces du Mal.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Vous allez devoir travailler monsieur Black. Vous allez devoir travailler pour récupérer la somme que vous devez rembourser et pour que vous preniez pleinement conscience de l'importance pour nous que notre monde reste méconnu des moldus.

— Non mais c'est une blague ?

—Absolument pas. Et comme vous avez démontré de grandes capacités à lutter contre les ténèbres et que vous n'avez jamais eu aucune activité professionnelle depuis votre diplôme, il est normal que nous envisagions une telle activité vous concernant. Maintenant silence. Je soumets au vote. Que ceux qui sont pour l'application de cette peine lèvent la main.

Tiberius fut le premier à lever sa main, suivi par environ 90% du Magenmagot. Le président sorcier frappa avec son maillet, une ultime fois, pour valider le vote.

— Ne faites pas cette tête monsieur Black. Vous revenez de loin après votre passage sous l'arche du Département des Mystères et votre retour chamboulé dans notre monde. Vous devriez vous estimer heureux.

— Heureux ? De devenir un employé du ministère ?

— S'il n'y a que cela qui vous pose problème, sachez que vous ne serez pas employé du ministère. Vous n'aurez ni pouvoir ici, ni accréditation, ni accès employé pour le ministère. Nous allons vous fournir une maison dans le centre de Londres, qui vous servira à la fois de lieu de vie et de lieu de travail. Ce sera un cabinet, qui sera connu à la fois des sorciers et des moldus, qui viendront vous demander de l'aide pour vous débarrasser d'éléments perturbateurs dans leur vie.

— Sorciers et moldus ?

— Vous avez bien entendu. Nous vous enverrons des affaires à traiter si nous en recevons au ministère. Mais n'importe quel passant pourra voir votre enseigne et frapper à votre porte pour vous demander de l'aide. Des sorciers qui veulent se débarrasser d'un épouvantard un peu trop coriace ou qui ont besoin d'aide pour lutter contre un loup-garou qui rôde près de chez eux par exemple. Mais également des moldus qui sont persuadés d'être victimes de phénomènes qu'ils appellent paranormaux et qui sont le plus souvent liés à des fantômes ou bien simplement à leur imaginaire débordant. Depuis la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom nous avons noté une multiplication de tous ces phénomènes et des agressions sur la population. Vous allez nous aider à lutter contre tout ça.

Sirius, la tête dans les mains, n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'il entendait. Comment pouvait-on le condamner à une telle peine ? Après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour le monde des sorciers. Persuadé d'être bloqué à jamais dans le Royaume des Ombres après son passage sous l'arche, laissé pour mort, il avait finalement pu revenir. Il avait eu une seconde chance. Et pour quoi ? Il allait devoir travailler comme Auror mais sans en avoir le statut officiel et avec la contrainte de devoir jongler entre des sorciers incompétents qui ne savent même pas lancer un simple Riddikulus et des moldus excentriques persuadés de pouvoir communiquer avec ce qu'ils appellent l'au-delà.

— Et combien de temps tout cela va durer ? demanda Sirius dépité.

Un grand sourire apparut derrière la moustache de Tiberius, qu'on ne distinguait que par les grandes pommettes relevées sur son visage.

— Aussi longtemps que nous le jugerons nécessaire monsieur Black. Nous vous ferons parvenir tous les détails courant du mois de juillet. Dans l'intervalle, vous êtes prié de ne commettre aucune activité illégale ou répréhensible pour ne pas aggraver votre cas. Et vous avez également interdiction de transplaner à l'extérieur du pays. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Sirius marmonna un oui très faible.

— Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

— Oui très clair !

— Parfait. Dans ce cas je vous libère.

Sirius se leva de sa chaise, et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir la porte de la salle d'audience. Mais avant qu'il ne sorte, Tiberius ajouta quelques mots qui achevèrent le moral du sorcier.

— J'oubliais monsieur Black. Vous devrez vous soumettre chaque semaine à une entrevue psychologique à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste avec une spécialiste chargée de nous faire un rapport sur l'évolution de vos missions et leur taux de réussite ainsi que sur la constance de votre engagement sur cette mission.

— Je suis sûr que j'aurais énormément de choses à lui raconter, grogna Sirius.

— J'en suis certain, surtout compte tenu du fait que vous allez devoir effectuer cette peine et donc cette activité de lutte contre les forces du Mal en binôme avec un autre sorcier.

Sirius ouvrit de grand yeux. Non seulement il allait devoir se taper un sale boulot mais en plus il allait être fliqué par une psy à la botte du ministère et tout ça en devant cohabiter avec un autre sorcier.

— Et je peux savoir qui sera ce sorcier ?

De nouveaux murmures s'élevèrent dans le tribunal, mais ils étaient différents des précédents. Comme si l'assemblée n'était plus outrée, mais particulièrement amusée par la demande de Sirius. Ce qui bien évidemment, eut pour effet de l'inquiéter.

— Oh vous l'apprendrez bien assez tôt. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée monsieur Black.

**Jeudi 2 juillet 1998 – Hôpital Ste Mangouste, Londres**

— Bien le bonjour à vous professeur Rogue. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Severus Rogue, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, répondit à la question de la guérisseuse stagiaire avec un simple grognement. C'était la jeune guérisseuse qui s'occupait de lui au quotidien depuis deux mois, et il ne supportait pas son éternel air jovial et sa façon de s'adresser à lui. Avec ses cheveux roux flamboyant parfaitement attachés en forme de natte, ses yeux brillants et rieurs en toute circonstance et sa voix guillerette, il la trouvait insupportable.

— Je vois que vous êtes en pleine forme, ajouta la jeune sorcière en rigolant. Cela ne vous fait pas plaisir de sortir ? Ça fait deux mois que vous êtes enfermés ici, vous devez avoir hâte de retrouver votre petite vie.

D'un geste de baguette magique, elle ouvrit grand les rideaux de la chambre, avant de s'approcher de Severus. Depuis le 2 mai et l'attaque de Nagini, il était enfermé dans cette chambre. Il était arrivé à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste avec une sale morsure au cou et énormément de sang perdu. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas comment la Guérisseuse-en-chef du service avait réussi à refermer la blessure ni à le traiter pour le venin. Il était le premier à pouvoir être sauvé d'une morsure de l'énorme serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

S'en étaient suivi de nombreuses semaines où il était resté complètement paralysé puis à force de travail, de traitement et de rééducation, il avait retrouvé toutes ses facultés physiques. Il ne gardait heureusement aucune séquelle de cette mauvaise nuit durant laquelle il avait été à deux doigts de perdre la vie.

— Je n'ai pas hâte de retrouver ma vie non, il n'y a rien ni personne qui m'attend chez moi. Je veux juste sortir d'ici.

— Ce sera bientôt le cas. Je dois juste effectuer quelques derniers examens complémentaires, remplir votre dossier de sortie et dès que la Guérisseuse-en-chef aura examiné votre cou et aura validé la guérison définitive, vous pourrez sortir.

— La Guérisseuse-en-chef ? répéta Severus en s'asseyant sur son lit pour que la jeune sorcière puisse lui faire passer les derniers tests de motricité.

Cette dernière lui sourit en s'approchant pour tester ses réflexes au niveau des bras et des jambes.

— Oui Aurora Smith, la Guérisseuse-en-chef. Celle qui vous a sauvé la vie il y a deux mois. Vous avez l'air surpris ?

— Je suis surpris de voir qu'elle daigne enfin venir me rendre visite. Que c'est le jour de ma sortie que je cesse d'être un simple numéro de dossier à ses yeux et qu'elle décide finalement de prendre le temps de venir me voir.

Le sourire sur le visage de la stagiaire disparut, face au ton cynique de Severus.

— Oh. Je ne savais pas qu'elle n'était jamais venue. Mais vous savez elle est très occupée.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet.

— Mais dès que vous la verrez, vous ne lui en voudrez plus. Elle est tellement brillante, et d'une telle bienveillance. Elle inspire beaucoup de gens ici. Et elle est vraiment très belle.

Severus souffla bruyamment. Ce qu'elle racontait ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était quitter l'hôpital. Et il espérait que la prochaine apparition de la Guérisseuse-en-chef n'allait pas reporter sa sortie. Il ne voulait pas rester dans cet endroit un jour de plus.

— Vous allez devoir vous déshabiller professeur Rogue.

— Pardon ?

— Vous devez vous mettre en caleçon pour que je puisse vous peser et vérifier votre masse musculaire.

Severus resta un moment immobile, assis sur son lit, en lui lançant un regard noir.

— C'est obligatoire pour que vous puissiez sortir, ajouta la sorcière en lui indiquant la plume à papote qui prenait des notes depuis le début de l'entrevue dans son dossier médical et qui donnait l'impression d'attendre de nouveaux résultats, en flottant dans les airs.

— Soit.

Severus s'exécuta en enlevant sa tenue de patient, et en entrant dans le cercle lumineux que la stagiaire avait tracé au sol, vêtu d'un simple caleçon. En s'avançant près du miroir de la pièce, il constata qu'il avait également encore une compresse sur son cou, à l'endroit où Nagini l'avait mordu. Il passa la main dessus, en se demandant s'il allait garder une cicatrice. Il espérait que non mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion.

— Bien…je…heu…parfait, ne bougez pas.

La stagiaire avait perdu son éternel sourire, elle était même devenue blême. Elle tourna autour de Severus, en agitant sa baguette, pour prendre plusieurs mesures, et en dictant des notes à prendre à sa plume. Elle avait la voix tremblante, et elle bégayait.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda Severus d'une voix glaciale, les sourcils froncés.

— Non aucun. Vous pouvez remettre votre pantalon, les affaires avec lesquelles vous êtes arrivées sont dans l'armoire là-bas. Et ensuite je vous ferai une prise de sang, et vous pourrez récupérer le reste de vos vêtements.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite de lui pour aller vérifier que tout ce que la plume avait écrit était correct. Severus ouvrit l'armoire de sa chambre et y trouva le peu d'affaires à lui qui avaient été gardées précieusement. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, il attrapa sa baguette magique, qu'il agita légèrement pour retrouver les sensations de la maîtrise de sa magie. Il la reposa ensuite et enfila son pantalon noir avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son lit, un peu mal à l'aise en restant torse nu. Il avait gagné en musculature depuis son adolescence, il n'était plus aussi maigrichon mais il avait toujours la peau aussi pâle et il était toujours aussi complexé. C'était stupide, il se fichait du regard que cette jeune femme pouvait poser sur lui. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec la gent féminine.

La stagiaire s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur une chaise à ses côtés. Elle approcha le bout de sa baguette de son bras gauche, la main tremblante.

— Vous avez déjà fait des prélèvements sanguins avant ? demanda Severus en la voyant trembler.

— Oui bien sûr.

Elle essaya de se concentrer mais sa main trembla de plus belle. Severus l'abaissa pour éloigner la baguette de la jeune sorcière de sa veine.

— C'est ça qui vous perturbe n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en montrant son avant-bras gauche, et l'horrible Marque qui le recouvrait.

— Non je…

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la sorcière, mais elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Severus pour la rassurer ou être compréhensif. Il lui lança un regard noir, plein de haine, qui la tétanisa complètement.

Trois coups furent frappés sur la porte de la chambre, la seule chose qui sortit la jeune stagiaire de sa torpeur. Elle se releva aussitôt, au moment où entrait dans la pièce Aurora Smith. C'était une magnifique femme, la trentaine à peine passée, avec des traits fins, de longs cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval haute et des yeux d'un bleu profond avec des touches de gris. Elle avec une beauté naturelle indéniable, sublimée subtilement par un maquillage léger. Sa silhouette fine et élancée était mise en valeur sous un pantalon taille haute et un petit chemiser. Elle portait par dessus sa robe de médicomage vert citron.

Elle avait un charisme incroyable et la chaleur qui emplit la pièce au moment où elle entra démontrait la gentillesse et la bienveillance dont la stagiaire avait parlé en la décrivant. Dès qu'on croisait le regard d'Aurora Smith, on se sentait tout de suite bien et en sécurité. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Severus qui s'était mis debout à son arrivée par politesse. Comme la plupart des sorciers, il avait un certain respect pour les personnes travaillant à l'hôpital. Enfin surtout pour les personnes qui faisaient bien leur travail. Aurora s'approcha de lui en souriant.

— Bonjour professeur Rogue. Je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance, je suis…

— Aurora Smith oui, je sais, l'interrompit Severus.

Aurora lui serra la main, nullement agacée par son impolitesse. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la jeune stagiaire.

— Tout va bien Maggie ?

— Oui Dr Smith. J'ai seulement…

— Votre petite protégée semble perturbée par mon…état, lança Severus de sa voix grave et glaciale.

— Vous avez pourtant vu de nombreuses blessures par créatures magiques avant, dit Aurora sans faire attention au ton employé par Severus. Je conviens que la blessure du professeur Rogue est inhabituelle mais…

— Je parlais de mon état permanent.

Aurora fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, avant que Severus ne lui montre son avant-bras gauche. La médicomage regarda le tatouage un long moment avec une expression sur le visage que Severus n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. En tout cas il n'y voyait ni peur, ni dégout. Ça le changeait des réactions de ses interlocuteurs habituels, à commencer par la jeune sorcière stagiaire.

— Je suis vraiment désolée Dr Smith, je ne voulais pas paraître malpolie envers le patient. C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû.

— Vous l'avez été pourtant, malpolie, dit Severus sèchement.

La jeune stagiaire baissa la tête honteuse, mais Aurora posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

— Allons Maggie, ne dites pas de bêtise. Vous êtes fatiguée tout simplement. Vous avez enchaîné trois gardes et vous n'arrêtez pas de travailler sans compter vos heures depuis la fin de la guerre. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, je m'occupe de clôturer le dossier du professeur Rogue.

Malgré le sourire bienveillant de la Guérisseuse-en-chef, Maggie écarquilla les yeux et commença à tortiller ses doigts, mal à l'aise.

— Oh non Dr Smith, je ne peux pas vous demander de faire ça. Vous êtes la Guérisseuse-en-chef, vous n'avez pas à vous occuper des prélèvements sanguins pour la préparation des sorties.

— Vous oubliez le mot d'ordre de St Mangouste. Nous nous entraidons tous ici, peu importe le statut ou l'ancienneté. Je dois vérifier la blessure du professeur Rogue de toute façon, alors je peux effectuer le complément d'analyse en même temps.

— Mais…

— Allez-y Maggie. C'est un ordre.

La voix d'Aurora était douce mais ferme, et ne laissait pas place au débat. La stagiaire acquiesça en silence, puis lança un dernier regard désolé vers Severus qui ne sembla nullement touché, avant de sortir de la chambre.

— Asseyez-vous professeur Rogue, je vous en prie.

Severus s'exécuta, toujours mal à l'aise le torse découvert. Sans parler du moment où Aurora s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui, en attrapant le poignet de son bras gauche.

— Vous êtes obligée de faire le prélèvement sur ce bras ?

— Oui, répondit-elle d'un ton calme et assuré. Il faut qu'il soit fait au plus proche de votre blessure, pour que l'on vérifie convenablement que vous n'avez plus de venin dans le sang. Et ce serpent vous a mordu sur votre côté gauche.

Il soupira de nouveau mais se laissa faire, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Aurora approcha l'extrémité de sa baguette au-dessus de sa Marque, sans trembler. Quelques secondes plus tard, le prélèvement de sang était effectué. Elle enferma tout ça dans un flacon et lança quelques tests pour vérifier le venin encore présent dans l'organisme de Severus.

— Et voilà c'est terminé, lança-t-elle en lâchant son poignet.

— Merci.

Elle lui sourit, sachant qu'il la remerciait davantage pour sa compréhension sur sa situation que su le geste médical en lui-même.

— Le temps que les derniers examens sanguins se terminent je vais vous enlever votre pansement et vérifier la morsure.

Elle se leva pour s'approcher de son cou. Severus pencha la tête vers la droite pour lui faciliter le travail. D'un geste délicat elle enleva le pansement qu'il portait depuis la veille, heureuse de constater qu'il était immaculé. Elle passa délicatement ses doigts sur son cou. Si on y faisait attention, on pouvait voir encore l'endroit où les crochets de Nagini s'étaient enfoncés dans la chair de Severus mais de loin, il n'y avait aucune trace ni aucune cicatrice visible. En voyant la mâchoire du sorcier se serrer, elle retira sa main.

— Est-ce que c'est douloureux ?

— Non, répondit simplement Severus.

Il déglutit difficilement, intimidé par leur proximité. Il n'avait pas mal non. C'est juste que ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été touché par une femme. Aurora Smith le perturbait. Elle était belle c'est vrai mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Peut-être avait-elle du sang de Vélane dans les veines ? Même si Severus avait toujours réussi à lutter contre le charme de ces créatures chaque fois qu'il en avait rencontré.

Son regard quitta celui de la sorcière un bref instant pour descendre lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il se recula aussitôt en se raclant la gorge, rompant leur contact visuel.

— Parfait, lança simplement Aurora sans son dossier. Dans ces cas-là, je peux signer vos papiers de sortie. Je ne vois aucune contre indication à votre départ de l'hôpital.

Elle s'éloigna, dossier médical et plume à la main. Severus secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être envouté ainsi par une femme qu'il connaissait à peine. Il se leva de son lit, et retourna vers l'armoire qui contenait le reste de ses affaires. Il s'empara de sa chemise, et se tourna vers la Guérisseuse.

— Est-ce que je peux… ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et sourit, amusée en le voyant mal à l'aise.

— Oui bien sûr. Vous pouvez remettre votre chemise.

Il l'enfila rapidement mais avant d'avoir le temps de la boutonner, un homme fit irruption dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Severus attrapa sa baguette magique, instinctivement. Aurora fronça les sourcils, devant cet homme malpoli qui était entré sans frapper. Il avait les cheveux longs et blonds, une mâchoire carrée avec une pilosité inexistante, de grands yeux bleus et une dentition parfaite. Il semblait avoir une extrême confiance en lui, au point de paraître hautain et légèrement méprisant.

— Je peux vous aider ?

— Je cherche Severus Rogue. On m'a dit que sa chambre se trouvait ici. Ah, vous êtes là, ajouta l'inconnu en voyant Severus.

— Et vous êtes ? demanda Severus.

— Matthew McDowell. Je suis le nouveau Chef du Bureau des Aurors. J'ai été récemment promu suite à la nomination de Gawain Robards à la tête du Département de la coopération magique internationale.

— Et je peux savoir ce que vous venez faire ici ? demanda Aurora excédée.

McDowell la dévisagea un instant. De haut en bas. Il apprécia visiblement ce qu'il voyait car il lui lança un grand sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

— C'est une affaire entre Severus Rogue et le Ministère. Cela ne vous concerne pas. En revanche, si vous souhaitez que nous poursuivons une conversation dans un cadre plus informel, ce serait avec grand pl…

— Le professeur Rogue est mon patient. Tout ce qui le concerne, me concerne.

L'Auror eut un petit rire méprisant.

— Il n'est plus professeur. Plus depuis la fin de l'année scolaire.

— C'est un statut qu'il a acquis à vie. Vous ne pouvez pas le lui retirer sous prétexte qu'il n'est actuellement plus en fonction. Et il retrouvera sa place à la rentrée prochaine.

— Je ne pense pas non. J'ai un mandat d'arrêt contre lui.

— Pardon ?! s'exclama Aurora outrée.

— Pardon ? répéta Severus, en tenant fermement sa baguette.

— Vous avez bien entendu. Le tribunal du Magenmagot s'est réuni en séance extraordinaire. Votre audience préliminaire a lieu dans 1h.

Il leur montra une demi-douzaine d'Aurors qui l'avaient accompagné et qui étaient restés dans le couloir. Ils avaient leur baguette en main et étaient prêts à intervenir. Visiblement, ils avaient été informés de la puissance magique hors norme de Severus, pour venir aussi nombreux le chercher pour l'emmener au ministère.

— Et je peux savoir pour quels chefs d'accusation vous voulez m'arrêter au juste ?

— Sortilège et blessure sur la personne de George Weasley. Négligence envers plusieurs sorciers de premier cycle lors de l'exercice de vos fonctions de Directeur de Poudlard. Intimidation et alimentation de la culture de la peur au sein du collège Poudlard. Et j'en passe.

— C'est ridicule…

— Nous verrons si le président du Magenmagot trouve ça ridicule. En attendant, vous devez me suivre et sans faire d'histoire.

— Et si je refuse ?

— Vous en subirez les conséquences.

McDowell agita sa baguette devant le nez de Severus sans lancer de sort, simplement pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il avait autorisation d'en faire usage. Les autres Aurors sortirent les leurs également.

— Vous n'allez certainement pas vous battre ici, lança Aurora. Professeur Rogue, vous ne devez pas faire usage de la force. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire de toute façon, vous avez des amis qui peuvent prendre votre défense.

— Je refuse d'être emmené au ministère et jugé à la va vite. La seule personne qui pouvait prendre ma défense sur tous ces chefs d'accusation c'est Albus et il n'est plus là.

— Non ce n'est pas le seul.

Severus fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas à qui elle faisait allusion, ni même pourquoi elle semblait si confiante.

— De toute façon vous n'avez pas à vous rendre au ministère. Je n'ai toujours pas signé votre feuille de sortie. Je peux vous garder en observation encore quelques…

— Je ne vous conseille pas de jouer à ça Dr Smith, grogna l'Auror en s'approchant d'elle l'air menaçant.

— Sinon quoi monsieur McDowell ? rétorqua la sorcière, les mains posées sur les hanches.

Avant que l'Auror ne réponde, une lumière aveuglante emplit la salle et un lynx argenté virevolta dans les airs avant de s'arrêter au milieu du petit groupe. Le lynx disparut la seconde d'après dans un nouveau flash aveuglant, et cette fois c'est la silhouette toute aussi argentée de Kingsley Shacklebolt qui prit forme. Le nouveau ministre de la magie n'avait clairement pas l'air content. Il se tourna vers le chef des Aurors.

— Matthew, je viens d'apprendre que vous aviez lancé une procédure d'arrestation à l'encontre de Severus Rogue sans mon accord, alors que je vous avais expressément demandé de m'informer dès que la décision du Magenmagot serait rendue.

— Mais monsieur le ministre…

— Non ! Je ne veux pas vous entendre. Je veux vous voir suivre mes directives.

Shacklebolt avait beau ne pas être physiquement présent dans la pièce, Matthew McDowell devint blême et se ratatina sur place face à l'air menaçant du sorcier.

— Est-ce que vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire Matthew ?

— Oui monsieur le ministre.

— Vous êtes un excellent Auror et je sais que vous avez mené plusieurs missions à haut risque à leur terme.

— Je vous remercie.

— Je n'ai pas fini.

McDowell se racla la gorge, gêné. Severus avait profité de la confusion pour se diriger vers la fenêtre de sa chambre mais Aurora lui attrapa le bras, en lui faisant non de la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser prendre la poudre d'escampette et qu'il devienne un fugitif.

— Vous êtes un excellent Auror mais quand on m'a posé la question, j'ai dit que vous n'aviez pas encore les épaules pour devenir Chef du Bureau. Vous êtes impulsif, caractériel et vous avez beaucoup de préjugés. Ce sont des traits de caractère qu'un Chef du Bureau des Aurors ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir. Seulement votre nomination est arrivée juste avant la mienne, alors vous êtes passé entre les mailles du filet.

— Monsieur le ministre je ne fais que mon travail je…

— Ce n'est PAS une raison pour faire ce qu'il vous plaît, poursuivit Shacklebolt en lui coupant la parole. La prochaine fois que vous allez à l'encontre d'un de mes ordres directs, je vous suspends de vos fonctions. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

— Parfaitement monsieur le ministre.

La silhouette argentée du sorcier se tourna ensuite vers Severus. Aurora lâcha son bras et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre instinctivement en faisant un pas de côté dans des directions opposées.

— Severus. Je sais que nous n'avons eu que peu d'échanges vous et moi mais nous avions un ami en commun. Un ami très cher. Albus a toujours eu pleinement confiance en vous et il avait raison. Je regrette qu'après tout ce que vous avez fait, vous soyez traité comme cela aujourd'hui.

— Merci Kingsley…Je veux dire, monsieur le ministre.

Shacklebolt sourit faiblement.

— Severus si vous avez confiance en moi, suivez Matthew et les autres Aurors sans faire d'histoire. Je ne peux pas parler à la place de Tiberius et je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer des informations concernant votre audience mais je vous assure que vous avez plus d'amis que vous ne le pensez. Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander mais s'il vous plaît, ayez confiance en moi.

La silhouette de Shacklebolt fit quelques pas en arrière. Sa lumière commençait à vaciller.

— Je vous retrouverai à la sortie du Tribunal après votre audience. Et vous Matthew je vous attends dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

Il y eut un autre flash aveuglant, et la silhouette disparut. L'Auror en Chef soupira bruyamment, avant de s'adresser à Severus.

— Alors que décidez-vous ?

— Très bien je vous suis.

L'Auror grimaça. Il n'appréciait pas qu'un homme comme Severus puisse être en aussi bon terme avec le ministre. Et il s'attendait peut-être à une tentative de fuite qui aurait conduit à un affrontement dont McDowell pensait sortir victorieux.

— Parfait. Dr Smith, je vous laisse signer les papiers relatifs à sa sortie, que je puisse l'emmener.

À contrecœur, Aurora fit un geste vif avec sa baguette. Trois feuilles estampillées du sceau de l'hôpital et avec sa signature apparurent.

— Merci pour votre…coopération, ajouta McDowell en s'approchant d'elle. Je vous laisse le soin de prévenir votre tante car je peux déjà vous dire que Severus Rogue ne reviendra pas à Poudlard avant longtemps. En tant que nouvelle directrice, elle sera ravie d'apprendre qu'elle doit chercher un nouveau professeur de Potions et un nouveau directeur de Serpentard pour la rentrée.

Aurora lui lança un regard noir, en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine, furieuse. Severus resta sans voix. Sa tante, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard ? Et maintenant qu'il la voyait en colère il comprit. Ces lèvres pincées, ce port de tête relevé et ces yeux qui lancent des éclairs. C'était Minerva tout craché quand elle était furieuse.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça je vais la prévenir. Et vous allez voir comment réagit une McGonagall quand on s'en prend à ses amis injustement.


	2. Affaire numéro 1

**AFFAIRE NUMÉRO 1**

**Vendredi 3 juillet 1998 – Londres**

Severus sortit avec grande hâte de la station de métro Covent Garden. Il avait toujours eu horreur de ce moyen de transport moldu mais malheureusement, le ministère lui avait donné l'ordre de l'utiliser pour se rendre dans ce qui serait son nouveau lieu de vie pour les prochains mois voire les prochaines années. Il allait devoir faire équipe avec Sirius pour lutter contre les forces du Mal, il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Pourtant son audience avait plutôt bien commencé. Il avait été mis en confiance par le nouveau ministre, puis par Tiberius le nouveau Président du Magenmagot, qui avait fait tout simplement sauter plusieurs des charges retenues contre Severus. Seulement sa loyauté envers Albus et sa condition d'agent double n'avaient pas suffi à expliquer tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant l'ascension au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et aujourd'hui il devait payer sa dette à la société. Et la note était très élevée.

Il prit le chemin de Shaftesbury Avenue en traversant quelques petites ruelles du quartier de Covent Garden à Londres. Il remonta l'avenue, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une grande maison de trois étages, non loin de la célèbre et colorée Neal's yard. Heureusement pour lui, on ne l'obligeait pas à vivre dans une maison vert pomme ou rose fuchsia. Non, la maison qui se dressait devant lui était assez sobre pour la ville, avec de la brique rouge et de grandes fenêtres à chaque étage.

— Ah monsieur Rogue, vous êtes là.

Un petit bout de femme s'avança vers lui en descendant les marches de l'entrée de la maison à la hâte. Elle ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre soixante, avait des formes plus que généreuses et son visage était recouvert d'un maquillage bien trop coloré et marquant pour qu'il puisse paraître décent aux yeux de Severus. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe qui pouvait être acceptée à la fois par la communauté sorcière que moldue bien que paraissant légèrement extravagante pour cette dernière, d'autant plus agrémentée des longues tresses africaines ornées de bijoux de toutes les couleurs que la femme portait.

— Professeur Rogue, je vous prie, rectifia Severus alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur. Bien que je ne sois plus en fonction, c'est un titre que j'ai le droit de garder. J'y tiens.

— Bien comme vous voulez, professeur Rogue, dit-elle en accentuant au moment de prononcer son titre. Je suis Betty Beauregard, la Médicomage en charge de votre suivi à vous et à monsieur Black.

Severus fronça les sourcils. C'était déjà suffisamment pénible de devoir s'installer dans cet endroit avec Sirius, il fallait déjà qu'il ait un entretien avec la psychologue de Ste Mangouste. Et elle avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère. Il s'était un peu renseigné sur elle avant de venir, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de la croiser. Elle avait presque 50 ans mais en paraissait 10 de moins, son père était originaire de La Nouvelle-Orléans et sa mère de Jamaïque. Elle avait passé toute sa scolarité aux États-Unis, puis avait écrit de nombreux ouvrages maintes fois récompensés en psychologie avant de s'installer à Londres. Pendant la guerre, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas là pour vous évaluer. Pas encore.

— Comme c'est encourageant.

— Je vois que vous avez pu récupérer toutes vos affaires chez vous, dit-elle en voyant la valise qu'il portait. J'espère que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de choses. La maison paraît grande comme cela mais elle est très encombrée. Et elle ne peut pas être élargie à outrance avec un sortilège. Les bâtiments juste à côté sont anciens et font partie du patrimoine historique de la ville. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de les endommager.

— Non je n'ai pas grand-chose avec moi.

— De toute façon, contrairement à monsieur Black qui a transformé sa maison Square Grimmaurd en musée à la gloire de l'Ordre du Phénix, vous avez votre propre habitation qui peut contenir le reste de vos biens.

Severus tiqua en apprenant ce que Sirius avait fait de sa maison. Il n'était vraiment pas croyable. S'enrichir sur le dos de l'Ordre et de ce que Albus avait mis tant de temps à construire, c'était vraiment indécent.

— Ma maison est mise en vente, je devrais en être débarrassé à la fin du mois. J'ai déjà trié le reste de mes affaires alors il y a dans cette valise tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

— Je vois. Je suis ravie en tout cas que vous ayez déjà décidé d'adopter votre tenue de moldue. C'est la tenue que vous allez devoir porter au quotidien désormais.

— À vrai dire on ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. J'ai tenté d'expliquer que mes vêtements habituels étaient tout à fait adaptés à ma nouvelle activité mais le ministère n'a rien voulu entendre.

Betty le regarda de la tête au pied. Il portait un pantalon noir de costume, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Une chemise blanche, qui tendait légèrement vers le gris et dont les manches étaient retroussées au trois quarts jusqu'à ses coudes. Pour plus d'élégance tout en restant sobre, il avait opté pour un veston noir fait du même tissu que son pantalon, et une cravate vert et argenté rappelant les couleurs de sa maison à Poudlard. On ne se refaisait pas. Une fine chaîne partait d'une des poches du veston pour aller vers une autre, laissant supposer l'existence d'une montre à gousset.

Le regard de la sorcière s'arrêta un court instant sur son avant-bras, la mettant légèrement mal à l'aise à la vue de la Marque des Ténèbres. C'était une des stratégies adoptées par Severus pour ne pas être embêté dans le cadre de ses nouvelles fonctions, c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de garder ses manches relevées. Les moldus ne savaient pas ce que signifiait ce tatouage et les sorciers et sorcières qui le verraient sauraient tout de suite à qui ils ont à faire. C'était de notoriété publique désormais que Severus était un ex Mangemort mais au moins, en voyant son tatouage, les personnes qui pensaient venir les déranger lui et Sirius pour des affaires sans grande importance y réfléchiraient certainement à deux fois. Il n'avait pas l'intention de passer son temps à aider des personnes ne pouvant se débarrasser d'une simple goule.

Betty se racle la gorge, avant de relever la tête vers lui.

— Vous êtes bien mieux comme cela, pour vous fondre dans la masse. Bien, nous y allons ?

Elle s'écarta pour lui montrer la maison. Severus soupira bruyamment avant de la suivre. Au moins il y avait un avantage à toute cette histoire, son nouveau cadre de vie était bien plus agréable que l'ancien. Il était content d'avoir trouvé un acheteur pour sa maison Impasse du Tisseur. Il ne voulait garder aucun souvenir de son passé là-bas et maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu et que les Mangemorts étaient soient sous les verrous soient en cavale, il n'y avait plus de sens pour lui de garder cette vieille maison où il n'avait aucun souvenir agréable. Il allait vivre là à Londres pendant un temps et ensuite il se chercherait un autre endroit où s'installer, peut-être dans un village sorcier reculé.

En attendant c'est là qu'il allait être, avec Sirius donc, dans une grande maison de ville. Pour atteindre l'entrée il fallait passer la grille en acier noir, sur laquelle de nombreux sortilèges de protection avaient été installés. Puis il fallait traverser un petit jardin, à l'abri des regards des passants de la rue, avant de monter quelques marches pour enfin atteindre la grande et lourde porte en bois. À côté de cette dernière, Severus vit une plaque dorée gravée d'une indication qui le perturba légèrement : BLACK & ROGUE : Experts contre les forces du Mal.

— Le nom de monsieur Black a été indiqué avant le vôtre simplement parce que nous avons suivi l'ordre alphabétique, s'empressa d'expliquer Betty. Rien de plus.

— Si vous saviez à quel point cela ne me préoccupe guère. Cela me fait juste bizarre de voir mon nom à côté du sien.

— Tant mieux. Parce que monsieur Black a donné vraiment beaucoup d'importance à ce détail quand il a vu l'enseigne.

— Il est déjà arrivé ?

— Oui il a emménagé il y a une semaine. Vous étiez encore à l'hôpital, nous ne savions pas alors quand vous alliez sortir et la maison était prête alors nous l'avons autorisé à s'y installer.

— Fantastique, grommela Severus.

Betty ouvrit la porte, puis elle le laissa passer en premier.

— Après vous professeur Rogue.

Severus s'engouffra dans la maison. Avant toute chose, le silence de l'entrée fut brisé par un horrible corbeau empaillé et posé sur une branche desséchée, elle-même soudée à un socle en bronze.

« Sorcier ! Sorcier ! Sorcier ! »

Le corbeau était peut-être mort et empaillé mais son cri résonna dans toute la maison, ou au moins dans tout le rez-de-chaussée.

« Sorcière ! Sorcière ! Sorcière ! »

Il avait crié à nouveau quand Betty était entrée à son tour.

— Mais enfin qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

— Le détecteur de votre clientèle. Il prononce haut et distinctement la nature de la personne qui passe la porte de votre maison qui vous sert aussi de cabinet de travail. « Sorcier » ou « sorcière » pour les personnes avec des pouvoirs magiques, « moldu » ou « moldue » pour une personne sans pouvoir magique mais qui connaît l'existence de notre monde et bien évidemment il ne prononce rien pour une personne sans pouvoir qui ne sait pas que la magie existe.

— Je vois.

Severus s'approcha du corbeau empaillé. Il était parfaitement immobile, l'œil vide, les plumes brillantes. Il tendit la main pour le toucher mais Betty lui suggéra de ne pas essayer. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

— Et vous n'auriez pas pu choisir un procédé plus simple que cela ? demanda Severus tout en regardant avec plus d'attention l'entrée de la maison. Ou en tout cas un procédé moins bruyant.

— C'est tout ce que nous avons trouvé à l'heure actuelle. C'est un nouveau sortilège de détection qui a été mis en place par un jeune garçon innovant qui travaille pour le ministère. Je suis sûre qu'avec le temps, vous vous y ferez.

Severus n'ajouta rien. De toute façon il avait bien compris qu'il n'aurait pas souvent son mot à dire dans ces lieux. Tout semblait déjà avoir été décidé et planifié par le ministère. Il espérait grandement que cette mission ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Mise à part le corbeau brailleur, la maison était plutôt agréable. Elle avait le charme de l'ancien, des tapisseries au mur, et vieil escalier en bois sombre en face de l'entrée qui montait sur deux non trois étages visiblement. De vieux tapis poussiéreux au sol, un parquet en très bon état qui craque légèrement sous les pas. L'endroit avait beaucoup de charme. L'entrée était suffisamment grande pour accueillir une bonne douzaine de personnes, et ensuite Severus voyait deux grands panneaux en bois en guise de porte de chaque côté du hall.

La porte de gauche menait à un grand salon, très cosy, avec un canapé aux coussins moelleux qui faisait face à deux fauteuils, probablement là où ils s'installeraient avec Sirius (chacun son fauteuil !) pour écouter les requêtes de leurs...clients. Et non loin de là, une cheminée qui serait plus que bienvenue lors des longues nuits d'hiver (oui il s'était fait une raison quant au fait que toute cette mascarade durerait au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année). La porte de droite menait quant à elle à une grande bibliothèque. Des livres par centaines, du sol au plafond recouvraient la majorité des murs de la pièce. Des prêts du ministère sans nul doute, car Sirius ne pouvait clairement pas être propriétaire de tous ces ouvrages. Il était beaucoup trop bête pour ça, pensa Severus.

— Le ministère vous met gracieusement à disposition tous ces livres de référence. Il ne fait aucun doute que monsieur Black et vous-même avez de nombreuses connaissances dans le domaine des forces du Mal, des créatures néfastes et de la façon de s'en protéger mais vous pourriez avoir besoin de ces livres. Dès qu'une nouvelle circulaire sera publiée concernant de nouveaux actes de violence non identifiés, vous serez parmi les premiers informés, au cas où vous rencontreriez le même genre de phénomène durant votre activité.

— Ça paraît logique.

— C'est bien vous êtes très pragmatique professeur Rogue, c'est une qualité que j'apprécie.

Severus ne parut nullement touché par le compliment.

— Si vous avez déjà discuté avec Sirius, vous savez à quel point le pragmatisme est une qualité qui lui fait défaut et quel challenge cela va être pour moi de lui faire entendre raison.

La sorcière n'ajouta rien, mais Severus crut percevoir un léger sourire une fraction de seconde sur ses lèvres. Elle était d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire, même si elle ne pouvait pas lui donner raison. Elle ne devait pas prendre parti.

Un peu plus loin, au fond du rez-de-chaussée, entre la bibliothèque et le salon il y avait une grande cuisine, aménagée comme celle Square Grimmaurd, avec une grande table en son centre.

— J'espère que l'installation vous convient.

— Jusque-là je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les étages ?

— La partie privée, non accessible à vos futurs clients. Le premier étage a été choisi par monsieur Black pour installer ses quartiers.

— Comme c'est étonnant.

— Oui je sais, il a fait le choix sans vous attendre. Mais vous avez le deuxième étage pour vous, il est identique au premier. Chaque étage comprend une chambre spacieuse, une salle de bain privative, des toilettes et un bureau.

— Très bien.

— J'en conclus que cela vous convient.

— Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Elle le regarda un bref instant d'un regard insistant, avant de répondre.

— Non.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Il commençait à être irrité par la sorcière. Il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille avant de le faire tourner davantage en bourrique. Pour le reste de la visite de la maison, il se débrouillerait.

— Hey Servilus tu es là ! Enfin !

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna Severus les dents serrées. Et c'est quoi ce look ?

Il dévisagea longuement Sirius qui portait à sa grande surprise, un costume couleur beige avec un pantalon ample et fluide, une veste Mao et une chemise au coton très fin blanc en dessous, tout cela terminé par une paire de chaussures en cuir marron clair mal cirées. Cet accoutrement lui donnait un côté spirituel bouddhiste très étonnant.

— Je te retourne le compliment. Même habillé en moldu tu fais très austère.

— Allons allons, un peu de retenue messieurs. Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous chamaille dès aujourd'hui. Vous allez devoir apprendre à vivre ensemble sereinement, si vous voulez mener à bien vos missions.

Severus tenta de prendre la parole, mais elle l'en empêcha.

— Et je vous signale que chaque fin de semaine, le vendredi, vous devrez vous rendre dans mon bureau pour me raconter comment se sont déroulées vos dernières missions. Je dois faire des rapports réguliers au Ministère sur votre situation alors il est dans votre intérêt de bien vous entendre. Et si vous mentez ou que vous feignez une entente cordiale dans mon bureau qui n'existe en réalité pas ici, je le saurais.

— Ah oui et comment ? demanda Severus, curieux de savoir comment elle comptait le savoir. Elle n'arriverait certainement pas à entrer dans son esprit et il serait pleinement capable d'altérer les souvenirs de Sirius si cela pouvait lui servir.

— Simplement grâce à Escula.

— Escula ? répétèrent à l'unisson Sirius et Severus.

La seconde d'après, un elfe de maison apparut devant eux dans un léger pop. Il portait une tenue complète, un bermuda et une chemise, et même un petit bonnet qui retombait sur ses cheveux. Car oui, c'était étonnant mais il avait des cheveux épais et blonds. C'était d'ailleurs le seul trait de caractère qui le différenciait des autres elfes qu'ils avaient vus, car sinon, il avait les mêmes grandes oreilles, les mêmes yeux globuleux, le même grand nez long et fin.

— Oui Escula. C'est l'elfe de cette maison. Et il me répétera la moindre chose qu'il verra se produire ici entre vous.

— Maître Sirius ! s'exclama le petit elfe avec enthousiasme en se tournant vers Severus. Maître Severus, ajouta-t-il en se tournant cette fois vers Sirius. Quel bonheur d'enfin vous accueillir dans cette humble d'humeur.

Les deux sorciers froncèrent les sourcils, pendant que Betty se raclait la gorge.

— Non Escula, c'est l'inverse. Sirius Black…et Severus Rogue, ajouta-t-elle en les indiquant chacun leur tour.

L'elfe parut tout de suite horrifié de sa méprise. Il se mit tout de suite à genoux pour tenter de se faire pardonner.

— Ce n'est rien ne vous en faites pas, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remettre de son erreur, en s'excusant à plusieurs reprises.

— Donc nous avons un elfe de maison ? demanda Sirius curieux.

— Je suis complètement contre. Je n'en ai jamais eu et je n'en veux pas, ajouta Severus.

Escula sursauta devant le ton cinglant du Maître des Potions, pensant que son animosité était due au fait qu'il les avait intervertis à son apparition.

— Nous ne vous demandons pas votre avis professeur Rogue. Escula n'est d'ailleurs pas votre elfe, c'est simplement l'elfe de cette maison. Il est libre depuis la fin de la guerre, et il est salarié du ministère.

— Salarié du ministère ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bêtise ?

— Vous avez bien entendu professeur. Les elfes libres ont la possibilité de choisir entre vivre leur propre vie, sans travailler, le plus souvent se réfugiant dans des endroits abandonnés, ou bien peuvent décider de choisir pour qui ils veulent travailler. Particulier, ministère, banque. Ils ont un contrat et sont libres d'arrêter de travailler quand ce contrat arrive à son terme.

— C'est absurde, lança Severus.

— C'est brillant, dit quant à lui Sirius. Donc Escula s'est…comme qui dirait, porté volontaire pour s'occuper de cette maison c'est ça ?

— C'est ça. Il connaît votre mission dans les grandes lignes, il saura donc être discret en fonction de la clientèle qui se présentera ici. Vous serez bien trop pris par vos missions pour avoir le temps de vous occuper de quoi que ce soit dans cette maison, alors vous vous rendrez rapidement compte que Escula est d'une aide primordiale pour vous.

Elle avait ajouté ça en se tournant principalement vers Severus, le seul des deux réticent à faire appel au service d'un elfe de maison.

— Perso si ça peut nous aider à ne pas dépenser de l'énergie en sorts de ménage après une journée épuisante et qu'en plus il est libre et payé pour ce travail alors ça me va.

— Il est payé bien entendu, au tarif en rigueur pour un poste d'elfe de maison libre.

— Au tarif en vigueur ?

— En Grande-Bretagne oui tout à fait.

— Alors là ça devient vraiment absurde, grommela Severus.

— N'écoutez pas le grincheux de service. C'est super qu'ils aient la possibilité de choisir pour qui ils veulent travailler et leur condition de rémunération.

Severus était déjà fatigué de l'enthousiasme de Sirius, d'autant plus pour un sujet comme les droits des elfes de maison, mais il n'ajouta rien. Il devait apprendre à prendre sur lui pour espérer relever ce défi qu'on lui imposait.

— Bien vous savez tout. Enfin vous savez le principal, rectifia Betty. Professeur Rogue je vous laisse vous installer. Votre première mission va débuter bientôt, c'est quelqu'un qui a pris rendez-vous. Elle sera là à 14h. Le temps que vous puissiez roder votre discours auprès de votre clientèle comme vous le souhaitez. Bonne journée !

Et elle disparut comme ça, en prenant soin de fermer la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

— Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? demanda Sirius. Tu veux qu'on prépare un discours de bienvenue à nos clients ou on se la joue freestyle ?

Pour seule réponse il obtient un grognement, avant que Severus n'attrape sa valise et ne monte au deuxième étage. Non il n'avait pas l'intention de préparer un discours de bienvenue. Et non il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir de sa chambre avant l'arrivée de leur premier client.

— Bonjour et bienvenue chez Black et Rogue : Experts contre les forces du Mal. Je me nomme Sirius. Mon acolyte et moi, nous sommes là pour vous apporter un accompagnement personnalisé et adapté au moindre de vos besoins, face à tout type de situations compliquées que vous…non non non. Ça ne va pas. Bonjour et bienvenue chez Black et Rogue : Experts contre les forces du Mal. Nous sommes là pour vous…pour heu… Mince ! Bonjour et bienvenue chez Black et Rogue : Experts contre…

— Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il était presque 14h, Severus avait quitté ses quartiers au deuxième étage et venait d'arriver devant la chambre de Sirius. Il avait gardé la porte grande ouverte, se présentant librement aux yeux de Severus en pleine séance de répétition devant son grand miroir.

— Ben ça se voit pas ? Je répète notre discours aux clients.

— T'es vraiment pathétique.

— Laisse tomber t'y connais rien de toute façon, s'exclama Sirius avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son miroir. Il vaut mieux que tu me laisses parler en premier d'ailleurs, sinon tu vas faire fuir les clients.

Severus soupira bruyamment mais n'ajouta rien, avant de continuer sa route vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il était seulement à la moitié de l'escalier quand il entendit sonner à la porte d'entrée. Il continua sa descente, entendit la porte grincer sous l'ouverture, et le corbeau maudit crier à trois reprises « Sorcière, sorcière, sorcière ! » avant de finalement et heureusement, se taire.

— Bonjour et bienvenue chez Black et Rogue : Experts contre les forces du Mal. Je me nomme Escula, et je suis à votre service pour vous rendre la visite en ces lieux le plus agréable possible.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant que Sirius avait pompé le début de son discours de bienvenue après avoir demandé son avis à l'elfe de maison. Ce dernier invita leur cliente à entrer, Severus lui ne pouvait pas voir son visage encore, il lui restait quelques marches à descendre avant d'arriver dans le hall.

— Merci beaucoup Escula, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance et je vous remercie pour votre accueil.

Severus se figea. Cette voix…non, c'était impossible. Il descendit les marches restantes, et ouvrit grands les yeux en voyant la personne qu'il avait devant lui. La femme se rendit enfin compte de sa présence, et elle lui fit un grand sourire.

— Bonjour professeur Rogue.

— Aurora ? arriva à articuler péniblement Severus, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Je veux dire, Dr Smi…

— Non vous avez raison, Aurora c'est bien. Severus. Je suis venue voir comment se passait votre installation. Kingsley m'a tout raconté.

— Kingsley…ou votre tante ? grogna de nouveau Severus.

— Vous semblez fâché. Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la sorcière en accrochant sa cape de voyage sur un crochet dans l'entrée.

— Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous étiez la nièce de Minerva ?

Aurora rigola en s'approchant de lui, alors qu'il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

— Mais parce que vous ne me l'avez pas demandé.

— C'est trop facile ça. Vous savez à quel point Minerva et moi nous sommes proches. Savoir que vous êtes parentes m'aurait…

— Vous aurez quoi, Severus ? Aidé ? Rassuré ? Je refuse d'être catégorisée en fonction de mes liens de parenté avec d'autres sorciers ou sorcières, aussi illustres soient-ils. Je suis Aurora Smith, une sorcière à part entière, avec ses propres forces, ses propres capacités. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me raccroche à quelqu'un d'autre, surtout pas quand je fais la connaissance d'une nouvelle personne.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais elle déposa le bout de ses doigts délicatement pour le faire taire.

— Non ne dites rien. Car tout ce que vous pourrez dire pour vous justifier me mettra en colère. J'aime autant éviter.

Aurora éloigna sa main, Severus se surpris à désirer un bref instant avancer son visage pour l'empêcher de mettre fin au contact entre le bout de ses doigts et ses lèvres. Avant de se rendre compte que c'était un autre type de contact physique qu'il désirait. Qu'il désirait beaucoup trop.

— Soit, ajouta-t-il simplement après s'être raclé la gorge. À part cela est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui vous am…

— Bienvenue à vous, chez Black et Rogue ! Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir dans notre humble demeure.

— C'est bon Sirius, pas la peine de te donner autant de mal, ce n'est pas une cliente. Elle s'appelle Aurora Smith, c'est la Guérisseuse-en-Chef du service des Blessures par créatures magiques de Ste Mangouste.

Sirius avait descendu les marches avec un air particulièrement cérémonieux, les bras grands ouverts, comme s'il accueillait un nouveau membre dans un groupe très fermé. Il en faisait trop.

— Et inutile de te donner autant de mal de manière générale. C'est toi qui vas faire peur aux gens sinon.

Aurora ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. C'est bien la première fois que Severus faisait rire une femme. Faisait rire quelqu'un tout court. Peut-être Lily…une fois…il y a longtemps. Il secoua la tête pour chasser rapidement ces vieux souvenirs douloureux alors que Sirius s'avançait vers Aurora. D'un geste bien trop lent et délicat, il attrapa une de ses mains et y effleura doucement le dos avec son menton, pour une salutation d'un autre temps. Aurora se prêta au jeu et fit une révérence en soulevant à peine sa robe et en fléchissant les genoux. Et Sirius lui rendit sa main, heureux qu'elle se soit prêtée au jeu, sous le regard assassin de Severus.

— Pas une cliente ? Mais décidément ce travail est plus agréable que je ne le pensais si nous avons le droit à des visites aussi charmantes et cela gratuitement sans avoir besoin de faire quoi que ce soit en retour.

— N'y prenez pas trop goût en ce qui me concerne monsieur Black, je ne prévois pas de venir vous déranger dans vos besognes trop souvent. Je ne venais juste m'assurer que c'était bien ici que vous étiez installés, avant que Minerva ne vienne vous rendre une petite visite à son tour. Elle a quelque chose pour vous.

— Pour nous ? répéta Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui. Un cadeau, qui vous sera utile je pense pour vos missions. Mais il faut que je voie où il pourra être installé.

— Un présent de Minerva ? Minerva McGonagall ?

— Oui quelle autre Minerva ? ajouta Aurora en souriant avant de faire un tour du propriétaire en passant par la cuisine.

— Je n'en connais aucune autre c'est vrai, avoua Sirius. Mais vous, si vous savez qu'elle a quelque chose pour nous c'est que vous la connaissez bien. Comment ?

Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Aurora de soupirer.

— C'est ma tante.

— Votre tante !? s'exclama Sirius. Mais alors…vous êtes la fille de Malcolm ?

Aurora fit une petite moue. Elle n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude d'en révéler autant sur sa famille, et surtout pas à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

— Non. Mon oncle Malcolm n'a eu que des enfants moldus. Je suis la fille de l'autre frère de Minerva, Robert Junior.

Elle attira ainsi la curiosité de Severus, au moins autant que celle de Sirius.

— Robert Junior ? demanda Severus. J'ignorais qu'il avait eu des enfants.

— Et bien si. Avec ma mère, Jenny Smith, qui était moldue. J'ai eu le nom de ma mère pour ne pas avoir le poids de la famille McGonagall sur mes épaules pendant mes études et même plus tard. Nous sommes d'eux, ma sœur et moi. Ma sœur est moldue. Je suis la seule des neveux et nièces de Minerva à être sorcière.

— La perte de votre père durant la Première Guerre a été une vraie tragédie pour Minerva, avoua Severus avec un ton très sérieux.

— Elle l'a été pour tout le monde, souffla Aurora, en baissant les yeux.

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce face à toutes ces révélations, qui fut néanmoins bientôt brisé par une nouvelle intervention de Sirius.

— Pour ne pas être écrasée par le poids de la famille McGonagall pendant vos études ? Alors vous avez étudié à Poudlard ? Je n'ai pas souvenir que nous nous soyons rencontrés.

Severus ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. Lui ne s'était même pas posé la question jusque-là mais oui, Aurora avait forcément fait ses études à Poudlard. Et la vraie question était…

— Vous étiez dans quelle maison ? ajouta Sirius, en levant et abaissant rapidement les sourcils à plusieurs surprises pour montrer à quel point cet élément était crucial, tout en se servant une tasse de café.

Oui c'était ça la vraie question. Dans quelle maison avait-elle été envoyée ?

— J'ai fait mes études à Poudlard oui. Mais c'est normal que vous n'ayez pas de souvenirs de moi.

— Ah oui et pourquoi cela ? dit Sirius en soufflant sur sa tasse fumante avant de prendre une grande gorgée. Une femme avec autant de charmes que vous se remarque aisément.

— Nous avons 6 ans d'écart, dit Aurora sans prêter attention à sa flatterie, vous étiez tous les deux en septième année quand j'ai fait ma rentrée. Je ne pense pas que vous étiez intéressés par les…charmes des premières années à ce moment-là. Fort heureusement.

Sirius recracha aussitôt sa gorgée de café, dont le contenu alla éclabousser le mur de la cuisine un peu plus loin, et également le sol. Escula apparut la seconde d'après pour commencer à nettoyer, sous les excuses du sorcier.

— 6 ans d'écart…

— Pourquoi cette réaction ? demanda Aurora les sourcils froncés et les mains sur ses hanches, comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'on la contrariait. Je fais plus vieille que mon âge ?

— Non non…je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est que…heu…bon…et vous étiez dans quelle maison alors ? Assurément Gryffondor n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un de votre trempe ! C'est sûr que vous étiez…

— Non je n'étais pas à Gryffondor.

Severus cacha avec habileté son soulagement, mais il était malgré tout très soulagé d'entendre ça oui.

— Oh non, ne me dites pas que vous étiez à Serpentard comme ce cher Severus.

— Non.

Ce n'est pas Aurora qui avait parlé, mais Severus lui-même. La sorcière le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

— Je me souviens du nom de toutes les personnes envoyées à Serpentard pendant ma scolarité et depuis que je suis enseignant à Poudlard. Vous n'y étiez pas.

— En effet, avoua Aurora, mi-amusée, mi-intriguée. J'étais à Serdaigle. Mais je suis impressionnée par le fait que vous ayez gardé en tête tous ces noms, même après tant d'années.

— Ouais c'est louche, lança Sirius. D'autant plus que tu n'étais pas Préfet de ta maison, et encore moins Préfet-en-chef parce que c'était James et Lily les…

Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le plaqua violemment contre le buffet de la cuisine, et tout cela avant que Sirius ait le temps de sortir sa baguette.

— Prononce encore une fois ces deux noms en ma présence, et je te jure que c'est la dernière chose que tu feras sur cette terre Black. Je te renverrai d'où tu viens, de cette foutue arche et cette fois, tu n'arriveras pas à en ressortir. C'est bien compris ?

Sirius tenta de répondre mais Severus lui serrait beaucoup trop la gorge pour qu'il y arrive. Au lieu de ça il le frappa à plusieurs reprises sur le bras pour le faire lâcher prise, ce que Severus fit, après encore quelques secondes. Sirius se pencha en avant en toussant, et mit un long moment à reprendre son souffle.

— Et pour ton information, conclut Severus, je n'avais pas besoin d'un insigne débile de préfet pour me renseigner sur qui était dans ma maison. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne pense pas qu'à ma petite personne.

Sirius resta encore penché en avant, avant de se relever difficilement. Il avait le visage tout rouge.

— Et bien ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, notre cher Severus est très susceptible. Il ne vaut mieux pas l'énerver, vous pourriez vraiment le regretter.

Severus n'osa pas regarder Aurora dans les yeux, conscient que son comportement l'avait probablement effrayé. Pourtant quand elle prit la parole, il ne semblait pas y avoir de peur dans sa voix.

— Je pense surtout que vous avez l'art de le pousser à bout. Un art que vous semblez entretenir depuis longtemps, donc je ne me fais pas de souci pour moi.

Sirius allait lui répondre, mais quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée. Severus regarda sa montre, il était 14h passé d'un bon quart d'heure.

— C'est notre premier client, dit-il en rangeant sa montre à gousset dans sa poche.

— Je ne veux pas vous déranger pour cette première mission. Si cela vous convient, je resterai ici pour trouver le meilleur emplacement pour le présent de Minerva, et je lui dirai qu'elle peut venir en fin de journée vous le déposer.

— Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

— Moi non plus, dit Sirius.

— Parfait !

Elle alla se servir une tasse de café, alors que les garçons réajustaient leurs vêtements pour faire bonne impression devant ce premier client. Il fallait absolument qu'ils terminent le maximum de missions et le plus rapidement possible pour se débarrasser l'un de l'autre au plus vite.

« Moldue ! Moldue ! Moldue ! »

Sirius tendit un verre d'eau que la femme en face de lui accepta, la main tremblante, manquant même de le faire tomber sur le tapis du salon. La moldue qui connaissait tout de l'existence du monde des sorciers était assise sur le canapé moelleux de la pièce, en face de Severus et Sirius qui avaient pris place pour la première fois dans leur fauteuil respectif. Aurora était restée dans la cuisine pour ne pas les déranger, le temps qu'ils posent toutes les questions nécessaires à cette personne, pour pouvoir lui proposer la meilleure aide possible.

Elle but le verre d'eau d'une traite, avant de le poser sur la table basse en verre. D'un geste rapide et à peine visible, du moins pour un œil non avisé, Severus agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître un dessous de verre. Sirius fut le seul à le voir faire et il lui donna un coup de coude pour lui signifier d'arrêter son comportement psychorigide, coup de coude auquel Severus répondit en lui en revoyant un, bien plus fort. La moldue ne vit rien de ce petit manège, trop occupée à se vider le nez dans son mouchoir en tissu. Quand elle releva la tête vers eux tout en rangeant le tissu imbibé dans sa poche, sous le regard dégoûté de Severus, elle vit seulement que Sirius était en train de se masser le coude vigoureusement. C'est lui qui prit la parole ensuite.

—Alors…Maeva c'est bien ça ?

La femme hocha la tête. Elle était rondelette, les joues bien charnues, avec une peau parfaite, un vrai teint de porcelaine entourée de mèches de cheveux fins couleur blond vénitien. Elle approchait la 40aine mais elle en paraissait 10 de moins. Elle était coquette, bien maquillée, bien coiffée. Mais elle avait des cernes immenses, et elle donnait plus l'air d'avoir pris soin d'elle davantage pour cacher la misère de sa situation que par réel plaisir.

—Dites-nous ce qui vous amène ici et ce qu'on peut faire pour vous aider.

— Je…heu…J'ai besoin d'aide. Il y a, comme une présence maléfique chez moi depuis quelque temps. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lutter contre.

Severus se redressa sur son fauteuil, en faisant un nouveau geste avec sa baguette. Immédiatement, la Plume à Papote qui avait commencé à noter les paroles de Maeva raya ce qu'elle venait d'inscrire.

— N'essaya pas de faire une analyse de votre problème voulez-vous, dit Severus froidement. C'est notre travail de savoir si présence il y a ou pas chez vous, et si elle est maléfique ou non. Dites-nous simplement si vous avez vu des choses inhabituelles se produire, si vous avez des impressions, des ressentis, ce genre de choses.

Sirius n'ajouta rien. Pour une fois, il était d'accord avec Severus. Il fallait que leurs clients, surtout les moldus, restent le plus factuels possible pour éviter de les mettre sur de mauvaises pistes. Même si Maeva savait certaines choses sur le monde des sorciers, elle n'avait pas suffisamment de connaissance pour pouvoir donner la nature de ce qu'il y avait chez elle.

Maeva sursauta face au ton cinglant de Severus, mais elle se reprit bien vite. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et elle commença son récit.

— Oui je sais bien que je ne suis qu'une moldue, et qu'il y a des choses dans ce monde que je ne peux pas comprendre. Mais j'essaye seulement de vous expliquer avec mes mots à moi, sur la base de ce que je sais des récits des moldus et de ce dont mon fiancé m'a parlé voyez-vous.

— Votre fiancé ? demanda Sirius, ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup de coude de la part de Severus, que la femme vit cette fois-là, et qui l'amusa.

Severus ne voulait pas qu'elle soit interrompue, voilà qui était parfait pour elle.

— Oui mon fiancé. Je dis mon fiancé car nous sommes ensembles depuis plusieurs mois, et que j'aimerais faire le reste de ma vie avec lui. Je sens que lui aussi, mais il ne m'a pas encore fait sa demande. Mais passons, c'est un détail sans importance. Il travaille au sein de votre ministère. Il a un poste à haute responsabilité, alors je tairai son nom. J'espère que vous respecterez cette volonté.

Sirius se tourna vers Severus, ce dernier lui fit non de la tête subtilement. Non il ne pouvait pas faire usage de son don pour entrer dans l'esprit de Maeva, ni de qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Tiberius le lui avait tout simplement formellement interdit et s'il en faisait usage malgré tout, la mission concernée serait considérée comme irrecevable même si traitée jusqu'à son terme, et ils passeraient plus de temps tous les deux à lutter contre les forces du Mal. Et ça c'était hors de question. Sans parler du fait qu'il y aurait des conséquences fâcheuses pour Severus et lui seul. Maeva poursuivit.

— On est heureux ensemble. Moi je vis toujours dans ma petite maison de banlieue, et il vient aussi souvent que son métier le permet. Il travailler parfois de nuit, il part en mission pendant plusieurs jours. Il m'a raconté pour cet horrible sorcier qui a été détruit il n'y a pas longtemps et tout ce que ça a engendré comme phénomènes chez les sorciers et les moldus. Il a beaucoup à faire, alors on ne se voit pas aussi souvent qu'on le voudrait, mais c'est suffisant.

Elle s'arrêta, et les regarda tour à tour, comme si elle attendait une confirmation de leur part. Le sorcier en question était de toute évidence Auror, donc oui, il pouvait lui arriver comme aux autres de travailler pendant toute la nuit, ou de partir en mission à l'autre bout de la Grande-Bretagne voire dans un autre pays régulièrement. Mais c'était vraiment comme si Maeva avait besoin d'être rassurée, malgré son discours qui se voulait optimiste.

— Oui bien sûr, dit Sirius en éloignant son coude du fauteuil de Severus pour ne pas se prendre un nouveau coup. S'il travaille au Ministère, il a des longues journées de travail, des nuits aussi et des missions très longues.

Severus se contenta d'acquiescer pour valider les dires de Sirius quand elle se tourna vers lui. Elle parut tout de suite soulagée.

— Les phénomènes étranges ont commencé dans ma maison il y a quelques semaines. Jusque-là c'était un petit havre de paix, une maison dont j'ai hérité de mes parents, où j'ai grandi et où je me suis toujours sentie bien. La déco est un peu vieillotte, et la cuisine ainsi que la salle de bain mériteraient que j'y consacre un budget pour quelques travaux mais à part ça c'est un endroit très chaleureux. Enfin la plupart du temps.

Severus se racla la gorge, pour faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient se passer des détails concernant ses projets de home staging et de rénovation mais Maeva ne comprit visiblement pas le message parce qu'elle continua sur sa lancée.

— C'est un endroit en tout cas où il ne s'est jamais rien passé, ni d'inquiétant, ni d'excitant. Je parle de ma maison mais dans mon quartier aussi c'est pareil. Une petite banlieue tranquille, et une rue dans laquelle toutes les maisons se ressemblent, toutes les maisons ont les mêmes jardins entretenus, les mêmes arbres et buissons bien taillés, les mêmes porches parfaitement nettoyés. Il ne se…

— Oui très bien on visualise très bien je pense la situation géographique de là où vous vivez Maeva, la coupa finalement Sirius. Parlait nous donc du moment où les choses étranges ont commencé, où cette maison et cette banlieue ont cessé d'être un endroit chaleureux où il fait bon vivre pour vous. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques semaines ?

— Je me suis réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit au début du mois dernier. J'étais toute seule, c'était un soir où mon fiancé travaillait. Je suis allée à la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau et là j'ai senti, une odeur étrange de brûlé. J'ai regardé dans mon four mais il n'y avait rien et tout était bien éteint. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre mais il n'y avait pas d'incendie dans le quartier. Et puis l'odeur a disparu, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Je n'y ai pas fait attention plus que cela cette fois-là, mais depuis ça s'est reproduit, et à plusieurs reprises.

La Plume ne manquait pas une miette de tout ce que Maeva disait, agrémentant ses notes parfois de passage souligné ou de mots entourés en suivant les directives données par Severus avec sa baguette magique.

— Ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille pour commencer, c'est que j'ai toujours été très ordonnée. Chez moi, il y a une place pour chaque chose et chaque chose est à sa place. Je suis comme ça depuis toute petite. Seulement récemment, j'ai commencé à perdre des objets. Enfin, perdre ne serait pas le mot. Je finis toujours par les retrouver mais jamais à la place où je les avais déposés. Et je sais bien que ce n'est pas moi qui les ai laissés là.

Sirius et Severus échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour communiquer. Bizarrement, ils avaient les mêmes réactions, au même moment, et chacun des deux était convaincu, à sa grande surprise, que l'autre arrivait exactement aux mêmes conclusions.

— C'est là que j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu'il y avait une entité chez moi. Maléfique ou pas, quelque chose que vous connaissez ou pas mais il y a quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant et qui habite là désormais. Et elle va finir par s'en prendre à moi.

— Donc vous n'avez jamais eu d'attaque physique ciblée contre vous jusqu'à maintenant ? demanda Sirius.

— Non pour l'instant aucune. J'ai préféré demander de l'aide avant que ça arrive justement. J'en ai parlé à mon fiancé mais il a vérifié toute la maison et il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien. La présence se manifeste dans les objets qui se déplacent et cette odeur de brûlé seulement quand il n'est pas là.

— Je vois. C'est intéressant, très intéressant.

— Ah bon vous trouvez ?

— Tout à fait ! s'exclama Sirius enjoué.

— Quand les phénomènes ont repris, je n'ai pas voulu l'alerter. Il avait déjà fouillé toute la maison, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais parano. J'ai fait un malaise un jour, alors je suis allée à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Je sais qu'en tant que moldue je n'avais pas le droit d'y aller mais c'est mon fiancé qui m'a fait entrer pour que je sois examinée. C'est là que j'ai entendu parler de ce cabinet, et je me suis dit que je pourrais vous demander de l'aide. Vous vous êtes experts pour lutter contre toutes ces choses affreuses. Si y a bien quelqu'un qui peut trouver de quoi il s'agit, c'est bien vous.

Sirius sourit, revigoré par cette confiance aveugle en ses capacités provenant d'une inconnue. Même Severus eut un petit rictus qui apparut au coin de ses lèvres une fraction de seconde. Il se reprit cependant rapidement pour enfin prendre la parole.

— Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de nouveau dans votre vie au moment où ces phénomènes sont apparus ? Est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé quelque chose de bouleversant, ou surprenant à cette époque ?

Maeva prit le temps de la réflexion, mais elle finit par secouer la tête.

— Non je ne vois vraiment pas.

— Et depuis quand êtes-vous enceinte ?

Sirius se tourna vers lui, sous le choc. Mais pas autant que Maeva. Elle caressa son ventre par réflexe, mais sous la tenue qu'elle portait et au milieu de ses quelques kilos en trop qu'elle assumait totalement, il était impossible de distinguer le moindre ventre de future maman. Comment Severus avait-il fait pour deviner cela ?

— Une intuition, dit-il simplement sans avoir besoin d'entrer dans l'esprit de qui que ce soit pour savoir quelle question leur brûlait les lèvres à tous les deux.

— Je suis enceinte d'un peu plus de quatre mois maintenant. Les phénomènes ont commencé au moins deux mois après que j'ai découvert que j'attendais un enfant. Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être lié.

Severus allait rétorquer qu'encore une fois elle faisait une analyse beaucoup trop poussée et que ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui demandait, mais Sirius le devança pour lui demander plus d'informations. Il ne voulait pas contrarier Maeva à nouveau.

— Est-ce que d'autres personnes ont été témoins de ce genre de phénomènes chez vous ? Des amis de passage peut-être, des invités, de la famille qui est venue vous rendre visite ?

— Non personne. Pas que je sache en tout cas mais je n'en ai parlé avec personne. Je ne connais aucun sorcier ni aucune sorcière, tous mes amis sont moldus et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus de famille de ce monde. Alors je ne peux pas parler de phénomène de ce genre à la légère, sans qu'on me prenne pour une folle.

— Oui je comprends.

Il échangea un dernier regard vers son acolyte, avant de voir que la Plume à Papote terminait sa course d'écriture frénétique.

— Je pense que l'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut. Tu as d'autres questions Severus ?

— Non pas pour le moment.

— Quelle est la prochaine étape maintenant ? demanda Maeva inquiète. Vous allez m'aider n'est-ce pas ?

— Nous allons dans un premier temps récupérer toutes nos notes, faire un premier bilan de notre côté pour en tirer les conclusions adéquates et ensuite nous prendrons les décisions qui s'imposent, termina Sirius en se levant, imité rapidement par Severus.

Maeva ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Elle se relava à son tout, précipitamment, et agrippa Sirius par le tissu de sa veste mao.

— Mais vous allez venir pour voir ce qui se passe et m'aider n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tellement peur de rester seule chez moi. J'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon bébé…

Et juste après elle s'écroula sur le canapé, le visage blême, les lèvres sèches et tremblantes. Sirius l'aida à s'allonger, et il lui plaça un linge humide sur le front.

— On dirait que vous être déshydratée Maeva, et à bout de force. Restez allongée ici un petit instant, Escula restera à vos côtés si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Avec Severus on revient.

Elle eut à peine la force d'acquiescer avant de fermer les yeux. Sirius et Severus en profitèrent pour quitter le salon, en prenant soin de refermer la porte en bois coulissante qui donnait sur le hall, et ils allèrent dans la cuisine.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda Sirius.

— J'en dis qu'on a très clairement ici un cas typique de moldue paranoïaque qui croit voir des choses qui n'existent pas. Les phénomènes sont apparus quelques semaines après le début de sa grossesse, je pense que c'est dû à une hyper sensibilité de sa part due à sa condition. Sans parler du fait qu'elle semble mal vivre l'éloignement de son fiancé à cause de son travail. Elle a très probablement inventé tous ces phénomènes pour le faire culpabiliser ne pas être assez présent.

Sirius resta silencieux. Ce qui étonna particulièrement Severus, puisque ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

— Quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? demanda le Maître des potions en fronçant les sourcils.

— Et bien aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, c'est plutôt le contraire en réalité. Je suis en totale adéquation avec absolument tout ce que tu viens de dire. Pour moi il n'y a rien de maléfique chez elle. Soit c'est son esprit qui lui joue des tours, soit elle ment pour attirer l'attention. Dans les deux cas, ce n'est pas de nous dont elle a besoin, mais d'une aide psychologique.

Severus acquiesça, heureux de ne pas avoir besoin de batailler pour ce premier cas afin de faire entendre sa voix. Car il savait à quel point Sirius pouvait être têtu parfois.

— C'est une analyse plutôt poussée pour une première et qui tient la route je dois le reconnaître. Mais vous allez quand même aller vérifier chez elle s'il n'y a rien n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent simultanément vers Aurora, qui venait de prendre la parole, sa tasse de café toujours dans la main. Visiblement, elle n'avait rien loupé de la discussion qui avait eu lieu dans le salon. Est-ce qu'elle avait seulement le droit d'écouter aux portes comme ça ?

— Je pensais pourtant que c'était clair, on vient d'annoncer absolument tout l'inverse. On n'a pas besoin d'aller chez elle, il n'y a rien à voir là-bas, dit Severus calmement.

— Et moi je suis d'accord sur ce point aussi.

— Donc vous êtes en train de dire, poursuivit Aurora en déposant sa tasse sur la grande table avant de s'approche d'eux lentement, que c'est votre toute première mission, celle qui va forcément être suivie et analysée par le ministère pour savoir comment vous appréhendez cette décision du Magenmagot, et que vous allez tout simplement décider de ne même pas aller faire une vérification ? Alors qu'en plus, cette femme vous a dit qu'elle était allée à St Mangouste juste avant de prendre contact avec vous, et qu'il apparaît donc évident qu'elle a eu une analyse psychologique préalable.

Sirius et Severus échangèrent de nouveau un regard, en commençant à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Aurora marquait un point.

— Et vous savez qui est en charge des analyses psychologiques à l'hôpital ?

— Heu…vous ? dit Sirius sans grande conviction mais avec un grand sourire.

Severus souffla bruyamment, agacé par son manque de discernement et de capacité d'analyse. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé.

— Elle travaille au bureau des blessures par créatures magiques, sombre idiot.

— Et alors ?

Arrivée à leur hauteur, Aurora déposa délicatement une main sur le torse de chacun d'entre eux, pour les calmer.

— Allons, essayez de garder votre calme. Non ce n'est pas moi qui suit en charge de cela Sirius, c'est mon amie, Betty Beauregard, dont vous avez fait la connaissance plus tôt. Imaginez quelle sera sa surprise, si elle apprend que vous renoncez à votre première mission, celle qu'elle vous a confié, sous prétexte que vous ne croyez pas les dires de cette moldue et que vous ne voulez même pas vous rendre à quelques kilomètres d'ici pour aller vérifier. Oui qu'est-ce qu'elle pensera ? Et que pensera Kingsley ? Et Tiberius, quand elle lui rendra son rapport ?

Severus se racla la gorge, visiblement perturbé par le contact et la proximité avec la sorcière, à nouveau. Elle n'enleva pas sa main de son torse pour autant, ni de celle posée sur celui de Sirius.

— Tiberius nous a donné l'autorisation de refuser des missions si on estimait que ce n'en était pas une. Si des gens se présentent ici pour nous demander de l'aide alors qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin, nous devons refuser et pas faire semblant de mener à bien une lutte contre une entité inexistante et encaisser de l'argent sans avoir rien fait.

Sirius acquiesça au propos de Severus. Aurora souffla en baissant la tête, et les bras également, rompant le contact avec les deux sorciers.

— Je ne vous demandais pas d'accepter la mission. Bien sûr que si votre première intuition se révèle bonne il n'y a pas lieu de lui faire croire à ses chimères pour comptabiliser une mission accomplie. Je parlais juste de lui donner un peu l'attention dont elle semble manquer, et prendre 1h ou 2h pour aller vérifier ce qui se passe chez elle. Mais visiblement vous n'êtes pas très motivé par cette tâche. Dommage, moi qui vous croyez gonflés à bloc, prêts à relever tout type de défis. J'envisageais même de proposer un dîner en tête à tête à celui de vous deux qui résoudrait l'affaire mais…comme il n'y a pas d'affaire, ce ne sera pas possible. Vraiment dommage.

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux, Severus également. Mais si le Maraudeur avait une expression de total charmeur dessiné sur son visage, le Maître des potions lui, avait les poings et la mâchoire serrés. Leurs deux regards de défi perdus l'un dans l'autre, ils ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'Aurora arborait un petit air triomphant, satisfaite de son effet.

— Voilà, c'est ici que j'habite.

Maeva avait repris ses esprits, et elle avait été soulagée d'entendre les deux sorciers lui annoncer que sur la base des éléments qu'elle avait fournis lors de leur entrevue, ils avaient accepté de l'accompagner jusqu'à chez elle. Elle était vraiment soulagée, et elle espérait qu'ils allaient rapidement trouver la cause de ce qui la perturbait depuis plusieurs semaines. Pour se rendre chez elle, ils avaient dû prendre le métro et ensuite un train de banlieue. Maeva habitait loin du centre-ville, mais c'était un sacrifie qu'elle avait accepté de faire il y a longtemps pour reprendre sa maison de famille, et surtout pour vivre dans le calme et la nature.

Pendant tout le trajet, elle put se rendre compte à quel point les deux hommes étaient différents. Si Sirius avait passé un long moment à parler chaleureusement avec les gens qui l'entouraient, Severus était resté dans son coin, en silence, plongé dans sa lecture. Maeva, ignorant que c'était là leur première mission ensemble, s'était tout simplement dit que s'ils étaient aussi différents ils devaient bien se compléter au travail, raison de leur succès dans la lutte contre les forces du Mal.

La maison était comme Maeva l'avait décrite, de taille standard pour une banlieue de ce type, avec une pelouse impeccable et un jardin parfaitement entretenu devant. À l'intérieur, l'entrée donnait sur un petit couloir et sur le côté, se trouvait un grand salon/salle à manger, puis une cuisine ouverte tout au fond qui donnait aussi sur une terrasse véranda et une deuxième partir de jardin, à l'abri des regards des passants. La déco était vieillotte oui, avec du papier peint ancien au mur, de la vieille moquette défraîchie au sol et beaucoup de meubles de récupérations. C'était vieillot mais on pouvait facilement s'y sentir très bien. À l'étage, les deux hommes soupçonnaient l'existence d'au moins deux chambres, des sanitaires et de la salle de bain. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour un couple qui attendait un bébé, et pas plus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On se sépare ? proposa Sirius. Tu prends l'étage et je prends le rez-de-chaussée ?

— Hors de question ! On regarde chaque endroit tous les deux.

Severus refusa catégoriquement de se partager le travail avec Sirius simplement à cause du pari avec Aurora. Il savait qu'il avait bien plus de facultés que Sirius, et qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il arrive lui-même sans aide à résoudre cette affaire, si affaire il y avait. Sauf si par malchance il perdait du temps à analyser des pièces inutiles, et que Sirius, par chance, tombait sur l'endroit concerné par le perturbateur dans la maison.

— Bon très bien, comme tu voudras, pesta Sirius, qui avait compris de son côté également que Severus l'empêchait de prendre une quelconque avance dans la résolution en lui interdisant de mener l'enquête de son côté.

— On peut aller à la cuisine si vous voulez, précisa Maeva. C'est là-bas qu'il se passe le plus de phénomènes inexpliqués, et c'est toujours là-bas que je sens cette atroce odeur de brûlé.

Ils la suivirent jusqu'au fond de la pièce, sans ressentir la moindre présence suspecte. Ils sortirent néanmoins leur baguette, et lancèrent quelques sortilèges de détection.

— Il n'y a pas de photo de votre fiancé ici ? demanda Sirius.

— Non. Il n'y a pas de photos affichées non plus de ma famille. Je n'ai jamais été très photo. Déjà parce que je ne suis moi-même pas très photogénique et aussi parce que je ne suis pas très douée pour les faire. Les rares fois où j'ai tenté de prendre un cliché de mon fiancé, la photo était floue.

— Intéressant, lança Sirius en se grattant le menton, l'air penseur.

— Ah bon vous trouvez ?

— Oui c'est typiquement le genre de détail dont vous devez nous parler. Apparaître flou à chaque fois sur les photos, ça peut être l'indice sur une malédiction jetée sur quelqu'un, ou bien une présence qui suit et qui parasite une personne.

— Oh mon dieu, je ne savais pas !

— Est-ce qu'il vous reste certains de ces clichés par hasard ? Même s'ils sont flous ? demanda Severus en approchant le bout de sa baguette de l'évier de la cuisine et plus précisément du conduit qui allait vers l'évacuation ensuite.

— Je pense que j'ai tout jeté, mais je vais regarder.

Elle s'éloigna pour aller fouiller dans des boîtes de rangement disposées dans le placard sous l'escalier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes là-dedans ? demanda Sirius en approchant son œil de l'évier, juste avant de sursauter sous le coup de la surprise.

Une immense scolopendre noire aux pattes jaunes venait de s'en extraire à vive allure, juste avant que Severus n'arrive à la stopper.

— Putain mais c'est quoi ça ! s'exclama Sirius.

— Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?! demanda Maeva en se hâtant vers la cuisine, sans avoir trouvé la moindre photo dans son placard. Dieu du ciel !

— C'était dans votre évier, dit Severus calmement.

— Quelle horreur ! Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver là, ma maison a toujours été très bien entretenue.

— Ce n'est pas une scolopendre ordinaire.

Severus agita de nouveau sa baguette, et l'animal se tordit dans tous les sens, avec de se désintégrer en petits morceaux. Maeva eut un haut-le-cœur et Sirius un mouvement de recul par dégoût, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas des morceaux de chair qui flottaient dans les airs, mais des inscriptions. Severus avait raison, ce n'était pas une scolopendre, c'était des symboles qui avaient pris la forme d'une scolopendre.

— Des runes ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

— On voit que tu n'as jamais suivi de cours d'études de Runes de toute ta vie, grommela Severus. Parce que ça, ce ne sont pas des Runes.

— C'est quoi alors ?

— J'en sais rien, mais j'ai déjà vu ce type d'inscriptions quelque part.

— Ou ça ?

— Je ne m'en souviens pas.

— C'est super utile !

Severus souffla péniblement mais ne répondit rien. Il se concentra plutôt sur leur mission, en déposant les inscriptions étranges dans une fiole qu'il avait sortie de sa veste. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas où il avait déjà vu ces inscriptions, il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un sortilège. Alors il croyait désormais Maeva. Sirius aussi. Heureusement qu'Aurora avait insisté pour qu'ils viennent voir d'eux-mêmes. Ils auraient vraiment pu passer à côté de cette première affaire, et se mettre le Magenmagot et le ministre à dos.

— Je vais aller voir à l'étage si je trouve une photo.

— On vous accompagne, lança Sirius, convaincu que la scolopendre que Severus avait trouvé n'était pas la seule représentation de maléfice ou de présence maléfique qu'ils allaient trouver dans la maison.

Les pièces de l'étage étaient encore plus hideuses que celles du rez-de-chaussée. À croire que les pires papiers peints et les pires moquettes avaient été soigneusement choisis pour habiller les murs et les sols du couloir et des chambres. Et que les carrelages les plus aveuglants de l'époque avaient été posés dans la salle de bain et les toilettes. Tout cela affreusement agrémenté du pire mobilier qu'on pouvait trouver. Severus en avait presque la nausée de voir tout ce rose, toutes ces fleurs, toutes ces couleurs. Tout était de mauvais goût, aucun objet n'allait avec celui placé juste à côté.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le désordre. Vous pouvez aller regarder dans la salle de bain peut-être si vous trouvez quelque chose dans les canalisations. Je vais vérifier dans ma chambre si je peux trouver une photo dans les quelques unes que je garde.

Sirius se précipita vers la pièce de bain sans attendre, pour pouvoir lui aussi récupérer un élément utile à l'enquête. Il ne comptait pas perdre la face devant son acolyte, et encore moins perdre l'occasion de passer un moment en tête à tête avec Aurora. Severus le laissa faire. Ça ne l'intéressait pas de récupérer un élément identique au précédent. Pour avancer, il fallait qu'ils trouvent autre chose. Il resta sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Maeva, en la regardant fouiller dans une boîte à chaussures qu'elle avait descendue du haut de son armoire. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle vérifiait bien pour la photo. C'était la meilleure piste qu'ils avaient pour tenter de découvrir ce qui se passait dans ces lieux, il en était convaincu.

— Ah la voilà !

Maeva sortit un bout de papier rectangulaire de la boîte. De là où il était, Severus ne pouvait bien sûr rien voir. Par respect, il n'était pas entré dans la chambre. Il fallait qu'il attende qu'elle lui apporte. La sonnette à l'entrée retentit pendant deux bonnes secondes, faisant sursauter la moldue. Par réflexe elle déposa la photo sur son lit, et s'approcha du miroir de sa coiffeuse pour arranger ses cheveux.

— Ça doit être ma voisine, qui vient me rapporter mes ustensiles de cuisine. Elle est toujours à l'affût de la moindre histoire à raconter, une vraie commère et elle a la critique facile. Il faut toujours que je sois impeccable quand je me présente à elle, et surtout que j'ai l'air parfaitement normale. Elle ne doit pas soupçonner que je suis avec un sorcier. Ça, je le sais bien, parce que votre monde doit rester caché. Comment est-ce que je suis ?

— Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, répondit Severus simplement, ce qui ne froissa pas la moldue, bien au contraire puisque c'était l'effet qu'elle recherchait.

— Je vais aller me débarrasser d'elle. Gentiment j'entends.

Il la laissa s'éloigner, toute son attention étant focalisée sur la photo. Il prit la liberté d'entrer dans la chambre, tout en entendant Sirius passer dans son dos.

— Hey Maeva, mais où est-ce que vous allez ? Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous n'ouvriez pas cette porte sans nous, on ne sait pas ce qu'on a pu déclencher en récupérant cette scolopendre. Il vaut mieux être prudent.

Il dévala les escaliers avec grande hâte pour la rejoindre à l'entrée, alors que Severus s'emparait de la photo. Il agita sa baguette devant le visage de l'homme qui posait à ses côtés sur le cliché et dont le visage était complètement flou en effet, et il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant apparaître plus nettement grâce à son sortilège. Lui ? Sirius eut exactement la même réaction quand il vit cet homme en chair et en os se tenir sur le porche de la maison, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, le doigt encore posé sur la sonnette qu'il avait fait retentir une nouvelle fois avant que Maeva ne lui ouvre. Sirius le connaissait aussi, et il le connaissait bien. Tâches de rousseurs, ventre bedonnant, crâne presque entièrement dégarni avec quelques mèches rousses malgré tout encore présentes et coiffées sur le côté. Arthur Weasley se tenait devant lui, et il avait l'air au moins aussi surpris que lui.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose ? demanda Maeva toute guillerette, nullement affectée ni même consciente du malaise qu'avait provoqué l'arrivée de son « fiancé » dans ces lieux. Du thé, du café ?

Arthur était assis sur son fauteuil, la tête baissée, à triturer ses doigts dans tous les sens. Severus et Sirius étaient assis en face de lui, sans le quitter du regard. Sirius ne répondit rien, il se contentait juste de faire ce qu'il faisait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, regarder Arthur avec un regard noir. Et rien d'autre. Il attendait seulement une chose, que Maeva s'en aille pour parler avec lui. Pour parler, et surtout pour lui demander des explications. Severus lui, était beaucoup moins affecté. Il était descendu au rez-de-chaussée, photo dans la main et avait trouvé Arthur mal à l'aise et pris en flagrant délit d'adultère mais ça Severus s'en fichait royalement. Arthur n'était pas son ami, Molly non plus d'ailleurs. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était résoudre cette affaire. Alors il demanda simplement un café noir.

— Et si tu allais prendre quelques citrons dans le jardin pour nous préparer une petite limonade maison bibiche ?

Bibiche ? Alors là ça devenait gênant, même pour Severus, qui eut d'ailleurs une moue de dégoût.

— Excellente idée ! Je vais faire ça, comme ça je vous laisse parler entre vous.

Elle s'éloigna, heureuse de pouvoir rendre service, et à la seconde où elle disparut dans le jardin, Sirius se leva et se précipita vers Arthur.

— Non mais enfin c'est quoi ce bordel Arthur ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et avec cette moldue ! Enceinte de toi ! Qui dit que vous allez vous marier.

— Arrête Sirius, calme-toi s'il te plaît.

— Que je me calme ? Non mais elle est bien bonne celle-là. On débarque ici pour notre première mission et qu'est-ce qu'on découvre ? Que tu mènes une double vie depuis je sais pas combien de temps. Que tu trompes Molly. Que tu vas avoir un autre enfant dans son dos. Et tu voudrais que je me calme ?!

— Oui ! Parce que Maeva n'est pas au courant. Elle ne sait pas que je suis déjà marié.

Sirius tituba vers l'arrière, avant de se rasseoir à sa place initiale, sur le canapé, à côté de Severus, qui prit la parole d'un ton calme.

— Elle n'est pas au courant ?

— Non ! Et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée par toute cette histoire. Elle est tellement sensible…

— Donc quand tu lui dis que tu pars en mission ou bien que tu travailles tard, commença Severus, c'est pour les soirs où en réalité tu rentres au Terrier. Car je ne pense pas qu'on fasse des heures supplémentaires dans le département où tu travailles.

— En effet, avoua Arthur honteux.

— C'est une situation pour le moins…délicate du coup.

— Délicate ?! Délicate ?! s'exclama Sirius. C'est le seul mot que tu as trouvé ?

— Calme-toi on t'a dit. Ça ne sert à rien de hausser le ton comme ça. On est là pour notre mission, le reste ne nous regarde pas.

— Je suis désolé mais je peux pas faire abstraction du fait qu'un ami de longue date trompe sa femme avec qui il a toujours vécu et cela avec une moldue qui est enceinte de lui.

— Sirius je t'en supplie, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard mais pour l'instant, tais-toi s'il te plaît.

Le sorcier s'exécuta, par respect pour Maeva qui n'avait rien demandé la pauvre si elle n'était pas au courant qu'Arthur avait une autre famille ailleurs. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

— Parlez-moi plutôt de cette mission. J'ai entendu dire que Tiberius vous avez collé des travaux d'intérêt généraux, mais j'étais loin de me douter que je vous trouverais ici.

—Nous pouvons être engagés par sorciers comme moldus pour les aider à faire face à des phénomènes dangereux en les éradiquant. Ta…fiancée, a fait appel à nous à la suite des phénomènes qui se sont produits ici ces dernières semaines.

Arthur soupira bruyamment, en se passant la main sur le front et sur le crâne.

— Je lui avais dit pourtant qu'il n'y avait rien. C'est le fruit de son imagination c'est tout.

— C'est ce qu'on a pensé aussi, poursuivit Severus, et au départ on ne voulait pas venir. Mais on a trouvé ça dans la cuisine.

Il montra la fiole qui contenait toujours les étranges symboles qui flottaient à l'intérieur.

— Et il y en a d'autres dans la chambre à l'étage.

— Et dans la salle de bain aussi, ajouta Sirius.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Arthur, inquiet, en attrapant la fiole que lui tendit Severus.

— Un maléfice. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est retrouvé ici, mais il peut prendre l'apparence d'animaux ou d'insectes que l'on peut retrouver dans la maison. Ils se déposent dans des coins de la maison, et ils libèrent différents phénomènes créent dans le seul but d'inquiéter et de faire peur à la personne visée. Jusqu'à possiblement la pousser à la folie…ou au suicide je suppose.

— Mais enfin qui a pu faire une chose pareille ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça auparavant.

Severus reprit la fiole et la rangea dans sa poche de veston.

— C'est parce que c'est un sortilège qui a été créé récemment et maladroitement, par quelqu'un de peu disposé pour cette pratique.

— Comment ça ? demanda Sirius, bien plus intéressé par la mission désormais.

— C'est l'œuvre de quelqu'un de jeune et d'inexpérimenté dans la création de sortilèges. Même les sorciers les plus doués dans un ou plusieurs domaines peuvent souvent échouer dans l'exercice de création pure d'un nouveau sortilège. C'est quelque chose de complexe, qui n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.

— Tu dis ça pour te la péter parce que toi tu as déjà créé ton propre sort, dit Sirius cyniquement.

— Je n'en ai pas créé qu'un seul, rétorqua Severus. C'est justement pour ça que je suis le mieux placé pour savoir que c'est quelque chose de complexe à faire. Ce maléfice, même s'il a visiblement fonctionné, est grossier et non abouti. C'est quelque chose qui a été fait dans la précipitation, par quelqu'un qui a certes pas mal de pouvoirs magiques, mais qui ne sait pas encore très bien les maîtriser.

— Mais qui ? Qui aurait pu faire une telle chose ? Maeva est la personne la plus douce et la plus gentille qu'il y ait sur cette terre. Elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, elle ne ferait jamais de mal à personne.

— Elle va en faire à ta famille, même sans s'en rendre compte, lâcha froidement Severus.

Arthur baissa les yeux à nouveau, blessé mais néanmoins conscient que toute cette histoire allait éclater au grand jour maintenant que les deux sorciers étaient au courant.

— Pas forcément. Si on ne dit rien, ça ne fera de mal à personne.

C'était Sirius qui avait parlé, et il s'était bien gardé de regarder Arthur en disant cela. Il avait le regard perdu au loin, vers le quartier que l'on entrevoyait à travers les rideaux du salon.

— Vous feriez ça ?! s'exclama Arthur, le regard plein d'espérance.

— On ne le fera pas pour toi mais pour Molly et pour les enfants. Ce que tu as fait c'est…inadmissible. Mais ils ne méritent pas de souffrir ainsi.

— Quand tu dis « on » tu parles de qui au juste ?

— Ne fait pas le mec qui n'a pas compris Severus. Je parle de nous deux.

— Je crois pas que tu sois bien placé pour parler en mon nom. Bien sûr qu'il faut qu'on en parle, on a pas le choix pour boucler l'affaire. Et toi tu ne pourras pas garder cette histoire bien longtemps cachée Arthur. Imagine que ton fils ou ta fille…

— C'est une fille, souffla Arthur.

— Imagine que ta fille, reprit Severus, soit sorcière. Elle sera envoyée à Poudlard, là-bas tout le monde lui posera des questions sur sa condition, sur toi. Tu veux vraiment qu'elle apprenne qu'elle est la fille illégitime d'un sorcier issu d'une grande famille qui a déjà une femme et des enfants ? Tu veux vraiment qu'elle soit traitée comme une bâtarde ?

— Arrête je t'en prie, Severus ! supplia Arthur, face à cette réalité affreuse que le sorcier lui avait dépeinte.

— Alors ouvre les yeux, et prends tes responsabilités ! Tu ne peux pas garder un tel secret.

— Elle pourrait prendre le nom de famille de Maeva. Même si elle est sorcière, même si elle va à Poudlard.

Severus se releva, las d'entendre de telles bêtises.

— Si elle est sorcière, si elle va à Poudlard…et si elle te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ? Et si elle se retrouve à étudier en même temps qu'un de tes petits enfants ? Je suis désolé mais ça peut prendre des proportions énormes. Je vous signale que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi le Directeur de Poudlard. Je reprendrai cette fonction quand j'en aurai terminé avec ce travail de lutte contre les forces du Mal, alors je sais déjà que c'est à moi qu'il incombera de gérer la situation dans 11 ans si le secret est gardé aujourd'hui et jusque-là. Et ce sera une situation merdique à gérer.

— Et voilà, encore une fois, tu ne penses qu'à toi ! s'exclama Sirius qui se leva à son tour. Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose de bien et utile pour les autres pour une fois ?

— Je te demande pardon ? Tu plaisantes là je suppose ? S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui a fait des choses désintéressées pour aider la société c'est bien moi.

— Nous y voilà, donc la cause des Weasley n'est pas assez noble pour toi. C'est soit aider les sorciers et les sorcières dans leur ensemble, pour la gloire et la reconnaissance, soit faire les choses pour ta petite gueule et rien d'autre.

— Mais je ne dois rien au Weasley, absolument rien ! Toi tu veux le faire par amitié grand bien te fasse, mais moi je ne suis pas ami avec eux.

Sirius pesta bruyamment, mais il n'avait plus d'argument.

— Severus a raison. Il faut que j'en parle, je dois assumer. Cette histoire peut aller beaucoup trop loin. Je me suis voilé la face pendant longtemps mais cette fois je dois assumer. Assumer mes sentiments pour Maeva, assumer cette fille que nous allons avoir et que nous allons chérir. Je vais blesser Molly et les enfants mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je les aime tous, j'aime encore Molly. Mais j'aime Maeva aussi. Je n'ai pas le choix je dois le dire, et à tout le monde.

— Si tu as le choix Arthur. Les pouvoirs magiques se développent à la petite enfance. Tu sauras bien vite si cette fille est une sorcière ou non et si elle est moldue tu pourras continuer à vivre cette double vie si ça te chante.

— Non ce n'est pas aussi simple !

— Mais tu nous emmerdes Severus avec ton pessimisme généralisé. Toi même tu disais que ce n'était pas nos affaires, qu'il n'y a que la mission qui compte. Et bien on trouve ce qui se passe, on règle le problème, on fait notre rapport au ministère, et on empoche l'argent de Maeva. Et c'est tout. On a pas besoin de parler d'Arthur dans le lot.

— Je ne suis pas pessimiste, seulement réaliste. Résoudre l'affaire implique de révéler au grand jour cette histoire aux Weasley.

— Et pourquoi je te prie ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Je sais qui a lancé ce maléfice, je sais où j'ai déjà vu ce symbole.

Sirius reste bouche-bée. Arthur se leva précipitamment pour s'approcher du Maître des Potions.

— Qui donc ? Qui a fait ça ?

— Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire.

— Dis-le-moi j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir qui s'en est pris à Maeva.

— C'est ta fille Ginny.

Arthur n'en crût pas ses oreilles. Il eut du mal à déglutir, il avait la gorge sèche et les mains tremblantes. Il tituba jusqu'à son fauteuil mais il resta debout.

— Ginny ? Mais non, c'est impossible.

— Pourtant je me souviens très bien maintenant que c'est sur ses copies que j'ai déjà vu ces dessins, il y a deux ans. Elle devait déjà penser à mettre au point son propre sortilège alors qu'approchait la fin de ses études. Je suis sûr que le maléfice vient d'elle. Elle a dû apprendre pour cette liaison que tu entretiens avec cette moldue. Elle a fait ça par jalousie, par colère, peut-être pour protéger Molly.

— Tu ne peux pas être sûr de ce que tu avances ! Tu ne peux pas te baser uniquement sur des souvenirs qui remontent à il y a deux ans ! s'exclama Sirius.

— Non tu as raison. Pour en être sûr, il faudrait la confronter. Et pour faire ça, il faudra parler de cette liaison. Si j'ai tord, alors effectivement l'affaire ne sera pas résolue et Molly pourra tout ignorer. En revanche si c'est Ginny, elle sera reconnue coupable d'usage de magie contre une moldue. Et l'affaire éclatera au grand jour. Toute la famille Weasley sera au courant.

Cette fois, Arthur n'avait plus suffisamment de forces dans les jambes pour qu'elles continuent à le soutenir, et il s'effondra sur le fauteuil, en larmes.

— Ginny est très distante et très froide avec moi ces derniers temps. J'ai mis ça sur le compte de sa rupture avec Harry, elle semblait d'humeur massacrante avec tout le monde mais maintenant, son comportement particulièrement acerbe avec moi prend tout son sens. Si elle est au courant pour Maeva et pour le bébé, cela explique tout.

— Il faut qu'on lui parle pour s'en assurer, se résigna Sirius.

— Je préfère m'en occuper moi-même, dit Arthur.

— Si tu veux le faire toi même il faudra qu'on soit présent, dit Severus. Il faut qu'on vérifie nos pistes, je veux dire, ma piste, pour valider le fait que l'affaire est close auprès du ministère. On peut rester caché dans un coin tant que ça ne dégénère pas et te laisser parler. Mais on doit être présents. C'est la seule condition pour que l'on accepte que tu lui parles toi-même.

— Entendu, dit Arthur, en s'essuyant les yeux. Quand est-ce qu'on doit faire ça ?

Severus et Sirius échangèrent un bref regard et ils comprirent tout de suite qu'ils avaient la même réponse en tête.

— Tout de suite, dirent-ils en cœur.

Arthur était assis dans un café, dans le centre de Londres, pas très loin du cabinet de Sirius et Severus. Dans un petit café, à un coin de rue, qu'on ne remarquait que difficilement si on ne savait pas que s'y trouvait un café dans cet emplacement. L'endroit était sombre, poussiéreux, et presque vide. C'était parfait pour ce qu'il avait à faire. Il aurait aimé avoir cette conversation dans un endroit plus tranquille, totalement à l'abri des regards mais c'était impossible. Ginny aurait trouvé ça louche.

Severus était assis dans un autre coin de la salle, un journal à la main ouvert devant lui. Un journal moldu bien évidemment, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients dans les lieux. À ses pieds se tenait un grand chien au pelage noir. Sirius sous sa forme canine, était allongé sur le sol, sous la table, sans perdre une miette de tout ce qui se produisait.

Ginny fit son apparition peu de temps après. Elle portait des longues bottes avec protections au tibia, un pull à manche longue et des gants. Elle revenait visiblement d'un entraînement de Quidditch. Severus se souvint seulement à ce moment-là que la jeune sorcière avait décidé de faire carrière dans l'univers du sport sorcier. Il ne se souvenait plus dans quelle équipe. Et il s'en fichait.

— Salut.

— Salut Ginny.

— C'est bizarre que tu me demandes de te rejoindre ici.

— Ce n'est pas la grande forme en ce moment, et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pendant ma pause. C'était plus simple pour moi qu'on se voit ici près du bureau, et je ne me sentais pas en état de transplaner.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Ginny froidement.

Sirius fut tout de suite alerté par la façon de parler de la jeune fille. Il n'avait jamais vu Ginny parler de cette façon à son père. Ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendus tous les deux.

— Ginny je…j'ai une question à te poser.

Le serveur arriva à ce moment-là et l'interrompit. Ginny commanda un thé au jasmin, et Arthur simplement un autre verre d'eau.

— Tu me fais venir dans un café et tu demandes de l'eau ?

— Je t'ai demandé de venir ici simplement pour qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement.

— Tranquillement, sans que maman soit au courant…

Arthur se figea sur place. Alors elle était bien au courant ?

— Et je comprends que tu ne puisses même pas te payer un café. Même si j'ai fini mes études à mon tour et qu'on vole tous de nos propres ailes, tu vas bientôt avoir une nouvelle bouche à nourrir. Il faut que tu fasses des économies.

Arthur ne bougea pas d'un centimètre Sirius, toujours sous la table se releva, ayant tout entendu. Severus aussi était aux aguets, et il se releva sur sa chaise, en posant son journal.

— Alors tu es au courant, souffla Arthur. Tu es au courant de tout.

— Tu pensais que tu allais pouvoir me le cacher ? Maman est folle amoureuse de toi, jamais elle n'a pu imaginer que tu ferais une chose pareille alors elle n'a rien remarqué. Et les garçons sont complètement à l'ouest, perdus dans leur projet de famille ou de carrière. J'étais la seule à pouvoir m'en rendre compte, et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour voir que tu cachais quelque chose.

— Comment ?

— On s'en fiche de comment non ? L'important c'est que je le sache, tout simplement.

— Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? demanda Arthur inquiet.

— Quelqu'un comme qui ? Maman ?

— Non je sais que tu n'as rien dit à ta mère. Si tu l'avais fait, elle m'aurait déjà tué.

— Peut-être qu'elle veut se venger d'une autre façon.

Severus tendit l'oreille, Sirius aussi était tout ouïe. Arthur se força à ne pas lancer un regard vers eux pour ne pas attirer l'attention de sa fille vers le fond de la pièce, alors qu'on lui déposait son thé devant elle.

— Écoute Ginny, je veux juste savoir à qui tu en as parlé. Tu n'as pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails.

— À personne.

— Personne ? répéta Arthur blême.

— Non. J'ai hésité à le dire à maman et aux garçons. Mais avant je voulais savoir, je voulais comprendre. Je t'ai suivi un soir à la sortie du ministère tu sais.

Ginny eut un petit rire amer, le regard perdu une fraction de seconde.

— Ce n'était pas compliqué de te suivre jusqu'à cette petite banlieue minable. Tu aimes tellement les moldus que dès que tu en as l'occasion, tu te déplaces comme eux. Ce soir-là tu as pris le métro et le bus. Tu étais tellement heureux, l'esprit tellement ailleurs que tu n'as même pas remarqué que tu étais suivi.

— Ginny…

— Avant même que tu ne rentres dans cette maison, poursuivit la jeune sorcière, en te voyant dans le métro et dans le bus, j'ai compris ce que tu allais faire. Et quand je t'ai vu retirer ton alliance, peu de temps avant de rentrer dans cette maison, mes craintes se sont confirmées. J'étais tellement en colère…

— Ginny chérie, s'il te plaît, arrête. N'en dis pas plus c'est bon j'ai compris.

— J'étais en colère contre toi, continua Ginny, les larmes aux yeux. Mais après cette femme a ouvert la porte et j'ai compris que c'était de sa faute à elle. Sans elle tu n'aurais pas abandonné maman.

— Non tu te trompes, c'est ma faute, tout est entièrement ma faute. Je vais aller parler à ta mère, je vais tout lui dire tu n'auras plus besoin de porter le fardeau de ce secret.

— Je l'ai haï à l'instant même où je l'ai vu !

— Ginny arrête maintenant ! supplia Arthur. Tu ne dois plus rien dire.

— J'AI SOUHAITÉ SA MORT ! s'écria Ginny.

Arthur se tourna pour regarder dans le café. Il n'y avait plus de clients fort heureusement, et le propriétaire ne leva même pas la tête de sa télé. Il avait l'air habitué aux cris dans son établissement, aux gens qui vidaient leur sac. Mais Arthur, lui, ne voulait pas que Ginny aille plus loin.

— J'ai souhaité sa mort.

— Ginny arrête. On va rentrer à la maison. Je vais dire à mon patron que je rentre avec toi, que je ne peux pas travailler cet après-midi. D'accord ?

— J'ai souhaité sa mort à elle. Et j'ai souhaité la mort de cette fille qu'elle attend de toi. Et c'est pour ça que je leur ai lancé ce maléfice. Je l'ai attaché à ta mallette dans laquelle tu trimballes toute ta paperasse, et tu as fait le reste. La fois d'après quand tu l'as rejoint chez elle, le maléfice s'est déposé dans toute la maison. Et ensuite je n'avais plus qu'à attendre. Attendre qu'elle dépérisse, qu'elle perde la tête, que tu la trouves folle. Que tu la quittes. Que tu reviennes auprès de maman.

Arthur, le visage pâle, se tourna vers Severus. Il s'était levé et s'était emparé de sa baguette. Mais Sirius avait pris sa forme humaine et lui avait attrapé le bras. Severus s'était détaché de son étreinte, tout ça dans le dos de Ginny, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Avant que quiconque puisse dire quoi que ce soit, deux Aurors apparurent dans le café, sous le regard surpris d'Arthur, et également de Ginny. Ils avaient leur baguette à la main, sans même les cacher. Mais le serveur et propriétaire du café ne les remarqua même pas, il avait le regard perdu dans la télé, c'était à peine s'il donnait l'impression de respirer.

— Ginevra Molly Weasley, vous allez devoir nous suivre.

Elle se leva précipitamment, en reversant son thé au jasmin qu'elle n'avait pas touché.

— Je ne vous conseille pas de fuir, lança un des deux Aurors. Je dis ça dans votre intérêt.

— Tu m'as tendu un piège ! s'écria-t-elle à l'attention de son père alors que des cordes apparurent dans son dos au niveau de ses poignets pour lui maintenir les mains en place.

— Non jamais je n'aurai fait ça Ginny ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas continuer à parler.

— Oui, dit le deuxième Auror. C'est pour ça que vous allez devoir nous accompagner aussi Arthur. Vous avez voulu nous cacher des informations primordiales sur une attaque contre une moldue. On va devoir vous interroger sur vos motivations, même si elles paraissent évidentes.

Il se laissa faire, non sans un dernier regard abattu vers Sirius et Severus.

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait appel aux Aurors !? Je vous avais dit que j'avais la situation en main et que je voulais m'en charger moi-même.

— Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait ! s'exclama Sirius.

Il se tourna vers Severus qui gardait le silence alors que Weasley père et fille étaient emmenés.

— Espère d'enfoiré ! Comment tu as pu faire ça !?

— Notre première mission est accomplie, c'est tout ce qui importe.

— Tu dis ça si froidement. Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur. La vie d'Arthur est complètement brisée, celle de Molly aussi. Sans parler de Ginny ! Quel avenir a-t-elle maintenant ?

— Arthur savait à quoi s'attendre en jouant double jeu. Tôt ou tard, il savait que cette relation serait révélée au grand jour. On a fait notre travail, rien de plus. Et je n'ai fait qu'accélérer les choses en prévenant le ministère.

— Comment tu peux arriver à dormir la nuit sincèrement…

— Le fait d'avoir révélé qu'il trompait sa femme ne m'empêchera pas de dormir. Toi, dis plutôt que ce qui te dérange c'est que tu ais perdu le pari.

Severus lui lança un regard perçant, un rictus dessiné au coin des lèvres.

— C'est moi qui ai gagné le droit de dîner avec Aurora.

— Va te faire foutre avec ton pari.

Severus ne fit pas attention à son insulte, et il prit la direction de la sortie du café, après avoir replacé sa cravate. Il commençait à prendre goût à cet accoutrement moldu finalement. Avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, un hibou déposa une lettre juste devant lui. Elle flottait dans les airs, comme ça tout simplement. Il se tourna vers le gérant mais celui-ci était visiblement toujours sous l'emprise du sortilège des Aurors. Il ne reprendrait le cours de sa vie qu'une fois les deux sorciers partis du café. La lettre contenait un message très clair et concis.

_Rendez-vous dans mon bureau pour tous les deux, tout de suite, pour votre première séance._

_Betty Beauregard. _

— Je croyais qu'on avait rendez-vous dans son bureau qu'une fois par semaine, les vendredis, dit Sirius froidement.

— Mais on est vendredi, sombre idiot.

— On a fait qu'une seule mission !

— Peu importe. Elle veut probablement lancer la procédure officiellement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on réussisse cette première tâche aussi vite je pense.

— Très bien. Comme ça je vais déjà pouvoir lui dire à quel point tu t'es comporté comme un connard.

— Et je vais pouvoir lui dire à quel point tu as laissé tes sentiments personnels interférer dans cette affaire, au point d'envisager de mentir au ministère.

— Je t'emmerde Severus.

— Oh oui tu m'emmerdes, Black et pas qu'un peu. Mais je suis bloqué avec toi alors il va falloir t'y faire.

Et il sortit du café, sous le regard assassin de Sirius.


End file.
